


Чёртова дюжина

by Profundum_AB



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirates Fantasy, Detectives, Human!Bill, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: Диппер Пайнс, никому не известный охотник на магических существ, с самого детства мечтал о том, что именно он разгадает тайну Чёртовой дюжины. Но, отправившись в одиночное путешествие, парень никак не ожидал встретиться с тем, кто перевернёт все его мечтания с ног на голову.





	1. Пролог

В таверне сильно пахло табаком и пропавшими объедками, которые никто явно не собирался убирать. Между столиков с полупьяными моряками и просто бродягами, зашедшими пригреться у камина, ходили две коренастые девушки и разносили то заказанную похлёбку, то очередные спиртные напитки. Даже при свете дня здесь царил полумрак, отчего невысокий парень, сидящий за одним из дальних столов, прищуривался, силясь разглядеть что-то на бумаге, которую держал в руках. Иногда он морщился от слишком громких похабных выкриков в сторону тех самых девушек, но не спешил окликать здоровенных мужчин, то и дело раздражающих его.

Диппер Пайнс, так его звали, ненадолго оторвался от своих записей и недовольно оглядел шумную компанию, раскрывшую двери таверны. Нет, он не надеялся провести это время совсем в тишине, но доброжелательные прохожие посоветовали ему эту таверну как самую тихую в округе. Диппер боялся представить место, где может быть ещё больше шума, чем здесь.

Какой-то давно небритый мужчина недовольно окликнул одного из пришедших. Они, видимо, были знакомы, и, судя по ответному оклику, знакомство это было неудачным. Сальные волосы и расширенные зрачки сразу бросались в глаза — оба были настолько пьяны, что точно не смогли бы себя вести должным образом. А значит, их близкому окружению в этом прокуренном месте не повезло.

Диппер вздохнул и поднялся, оставляя на столике пару монет. Пора бы и отправляться дальше, раз уж нормально отдохнуть не удастся.

Что очевидно, разгоралась драка, в которую даже случайным образом втягиваться откровенно не хотелось. Или нет, учитывая, что недруги вскоре — Пайнс так и не успел дойти до выхода — уселись за общий стол, заказывая одну на двоих выпивку. Один из них зажал ладонью распухший нос, другой — разбитую бровь, но мужчины выглядели довольными, даже не обращая внимания на проступающие синяки.

— Куда же ты так скоро, милый? — пролепетала девушка с длинными волосами, небрежно собранными застиранной лентой. Накинутый на плечи платок, подозрительно сползавший по одному из них, открывал немного грубую кожу. Парень перевёл взгляд на выцветшее длинное платье, разглядывая еле различимые узоры, но тут же собрался и посмотрел девушке в глаза.

— Простите, я спешу, — шатен неловко улыбнулся, не зная, как вести себя в такой ситуации.

Нет, совсем не этого он ожидал, когда покидал отчий дом сразу после совершеннолетия. Права была его сестра Мэйбл, что не хотела отпускать брата одного. Но в нём сыграла мальчишечья гордость, и он сбежал через окно в самых простых рубашке и штанах под покровом ночи. Как бы романтично это не звучало — парень не раз ругал себя за необдуманный поступок.

Девушка немного нахмурилась, но потом сразу же лукаво улыбнулась, не давая посетителям как следует разглядеть недовольство на своём лице.

— Не желаешь ли выпить вина? — ласковым голосом продолжила она и немного покраснела, когда один из постояльцев игриво хлопнул по ней чуть ниже спины, широко ухмыляясь.

Диппер моргнул, не совсем понимая, что именно от него хотят. Он уже оставил довольно приличную сумму за свой обед, поэтому не видел причин в своей задержке.

— Мне действительно уже пора, — решительно ответил ей Пайнс, и собрался было выйти, как за соседним столиком разгорелся неожиданно интересный спор.

Начали его те самые люди, которые недавно разнесли пару столов. Кажется, эта таверна послужила местом для прекращения давнего конфликта, но её владельцы будут очень не рады таким убыткам. Или с мужчин всё-таки сдерут как можно больше монет, прикрываясь увеличившимися ценами на выпивку.

— Я тебе говорю — точно видел этого мерзкого пирата, но остался жив. Он отпустил всю команду, кроме капитана, слышишь? — один из них стукнул деревянной кружкой, из которой тут же вылилась часть вина, о стол.

Пьяный мужчина поздних лет — с близкого расстояния были видны побелевшие виски — испытующе уставились на соседа, явно моложе и повеселей. Его собеседник оскалился, явно не веря.

— Ни за что не поверю, что этот морской Дьявол отпустил кого-то на волю, — он отпихнул потянувшегося было к его шее знакомого, — совсем спятил на огрызках оставшейся жизни. Я бы на месте твоей жены не выпускал тебя из дому.

— Её дело — это убирать в доме, а не следить за мной.

— Эй! — послышалось с другого стола, к которому тут же обернулись эти двое, — о ком вы говорите?

— О Билле Сайфере, конечно, — зло фыркнул мужчина, с отвращением следя за знакомым, потянувшимся к очередной кружке с дешёвым пойлом, — кого же ещё в наших морях можно окрестить Дьяволом?

Диппер в это время пошёл дальше, стараясь не показывать заинтересованность в разговоре. Лишнего внимания к своей персоне он не хотел. Старшее поколение не любит молодёжь, путешествующую в одиночку, так что Пайнс может запросто нарваться на очередную драку, но на этот раз со своим непосредственным участием в ней.

Со всех сторон послышались гневные выкрики в сторону этого самого пирата.

— Говорят, он на самом деле капер? — вклинилась в разговор девушка, уже забывшая про отвергнувшего её внимание Диппера, — но так ли это?

— Каперы, — фыркнул кто-то, — мерзкие псы королевы. Сайфер бы не опустился до прикрытия своей жизни чьим-то флагом. Этот грабит всех подряд, не заботясь о том, из какой страны его новая жертва.

— Почему бы и нет? — не поддержал его товарищ по команде, — он мог бы прикрываться этим самым флагом, но всё равно грабить всех подряд?

— Нет, — упрямо возразил перебравший мужчина, — чёрт бы его побрал, но ему было бы скучно опуститься на подобную подлость. Он играет всеми как своими марионетками. За тот страшный час, проведённый на его корабле, пока нас не выпустили на волю, я многое осознал и многое переосмыслил.

Снова послышались гневные выкрики протестующих. Почти все здесь считали одного из самых известных пиратов всего лишь подлым убийцей, не знающим пощады. К чему тем честь и достоинство? На них не заимеешь хорошенького состояния и море выпивки, не заплесневеющей в дальнем морском пути.

— Посмотрим, что бы вы сказали, если бы встретились с ним лицом к лицу, — выкрикнул из угла довольно молодой юноша, приподнимаясь, — трусы, которые только горазды проклинать судьбу!

Повисла тишина.

Спустя одну долгую минуту многие разом повскакивали со своих мест, а девушки, содержащие таверну, негромко вскрикнули, пятясь к дверям, где стоял взбудораженный перепалкой Диппер, не спешащий окончательно выйти на улицу.

— Откуда ты взялся, наглый мальчишка?

— Да вроде это сын местного рыбака. Давно знал, что он не может нормально воспитать свой выродок.

Паренёк сжал кулаки и перевёл горящий взор на Диппера.

— А Вы? — громко спросил он, — Вы с ними согласны? Я же вижу, что Вы — совсем другой.

Пайнс не совсем уверенно покачал головой, раздумывая над вопросом.

— Я верю только тому, в чём убедился собственными глазами, — ответил тот, хотя на самом деле это было не совсем так.

— Такие как ты, парень, — зачинщик спора перевёл взгляд на шатена, прижавшегося к покачнувшимся дверям, — и погибают в море первыми.

Диппер нахмурился.

— Пока что я не собираюсь умирать.

— А кто ты, паренёк? — спросил один из недавно пришедших, пьяной походкой приближаясь к Дипперу, — Что же такому молодому человеку одному понадобилось отправиться в путешествие? Ты не с компанией. И явно видно, что ты не юнга, — мужчина прищурился, — в человеке сразу виден стержень, если он — моряк.

В его глазах Пайнс выглядел обыкновенным подростком, решившим испытать судьбу. Да и миловидные черты лица, мягкие волосы и миндалевые глаза не прибавляли ему мужественности.

Диппер яростно сверкнул глазами и расправил плечи, с вызовом осматривая притихших пьяниц, заседающих в таверне.

— Я охочусь на магических существ, а не провожу свою жизнь за кружкой самого дешёвого эля.

Многие присвистнули и засмеялись над покрасневшим Пайнсом. Он явно не ожидал, что к его заявлению отнесутся с такой насмешкой.

— Кишка не тонка тягаться с магическими тварями? — заливался тот самый мужчина, отпивая очередной глоток из своей кружки. Потом он недовольно потряс ею, требуя ещё одну. Девушкам пришлось отмереть и побежать выполнять поручение. — Точно не помню среди охотников такое смазливое лицо. Может, просто храбришься?

Диппер постарался взять себя в руки.

— Может, я и неизвестен, но точно не испугаюсь вступить в очередной раз в бой.

И Диппер не врал. На мелких магических зверей он прекрасно охотился и возле своего дома с самого детства, но когда пришло время выбирать свою судьбу и будущую профессию — не преминул отправиться со знакомым отца на настоящий отлов. Сестра всегда поддерживала его, но сама решила стать лекарем, чем очень удивила всех, знавших её непоседливую натуру. Казалось, серьёзные занятия и жизнь по расписанию из-за точных сборов компонентов для зелий — не для неё, но девушка смогла доказать, что довольно серьёзна.

Диппер очень скучал по ней.

Парень искренне считал, что со всеми своими знаниями он уже был готов вступить в большой мир на путь своей нелёгкой профессии, хотя его двоюродный дед, живущий столь далеко от их дома, настаивал на отказе от глупых ребяческих планов на жизнь.

На самом деле в чём-то дядя Стэн — как он просил себя называть — был прав: немногие отваживались на это, ведь охотники редко доживали и до тридцати — слишком частые риски и опасности. Да и не каждый человек рождался со столь редким даром, помогающим удержать и усмирить зверя. Магия охотников разительно отличалась от обычной: именно поэтому их ценили и почти всех знали в лицо.

Диппер, как новичок, был одним из исключений.

— Надеешься заработать славу и почёт? — послышался недовольный голос со стороны сына рыболова. Охотник обернулся к юноше, разом растерявшему всю свою доброжелательность по отношению к нему.

Пайнс знал, что были и те, кто очень не любил охотников и считал их в основном гордецами и мошенниками. В основном, это были пострадавшие от нечестных зазнавшихся знаменитостей в своём деле. Но всё же подавляющее большинство людей в них верило даже после очередного неприятного инцидента, скрытого под слоем золота. Таких случаев немало в мире, и не одни лишь охотники могут быть нечисты на руку. Другое дело — только эта официальная профессия постоянно на слуху, так что перемывать кости каким-то там мелким торговцам никто не собирался.

В любом случае, больше всего желчи выливали на пиратов.

— Нет, у меня совсем иная цель, — отчётливо сказал Диппер, немного перекрывая шум и пьяный гогот.

— Какая же? — уже заинтересованно спросил юноша.

Пайнс немного усмехнулся, обдумывая свой дальнейший ответ. В принципе, особо скрывать он это не собирался. Да и интересно было понаблюдать за реакцией шумных наблюдателей.

— Я собираюсь разгадать тайну Чёртовой дюжины.

В таверне одного из самых отдалённых городков столицы воцарилась тишина, нарушившаяся лишь стуком упавшей из рук девушки кружки с алкоголем. Дешёвый эль потёк по грязному полу, и в образовавшейся луже отразилась спина уходящего молодого охотника, гордо захлопнувшего за собой хлипкие двери.

  
***

  
Диппер шёл по грязной узкой улице, что-то довольно насвистывая и подбрасывая в правой руке свой компас, подаренный на совершеннолетие родителями. Реакция посетителей таверны была понятна — мечтали добраться до Чёртовой дюжины все, но только самоубийцы заявляли об этом всерьёз.

Тайна Чёртовой дюжины занимала Диппера с самого детства, когда он только услышал старую легенду. Мама решила рассказать её своим детям перед сном вместо очередной детской сказки. И парень ей был искренне благодарен.

Давным-давно, когда люди ещё не знали печали и голода, на земле правили мудрые правители, нашедшие истину и покой, сокрытый в её глубинах. Но жизнь всегда заканчивается, вот и правители, слыша дыхание скорой смерти, решили все собраться в одном месте и оставить своим потомкам немыслимые в своей красоте и величии сокровища и тайну самой сути мира.

Собрались двенадцать правителей на дальнем острове, куда не ступал простой люд, но совсем забыли они о тринадцатом, прослывшим колдуном и посланником самого Дьявола, — тот никогда не появлялся в высшем свете, скрываясь в своём королевстве, самом бедном и тёмном из всех.

Тогда тринадцатый правитель страшно разозлился. Он отчаялся в своём желании отомстить и наслал на соседей ужасное проклятье. Двенадцать мудрецов, познавших истину, потеряли свои души, и те разнеслись по всему миру. Злость тринадцатого была так велика, что все эти души заперлись в клетках, добраться до которых можно только пройдя сложнейшие испытания. А тринадцатая душа, страдающая от собственной магии, осталась на том самом острове, оберегаемая морским чудовищем, не знающим пощады.

На Земле начался хаос: пошли холода, голод и страшные болезни, следующие за ними попятам.

Говорят, если собрать все двенадцать душ и найти последнюю, то все оставленные богатства откроются тебе, тому, кто познает их тайну. Тайну Чёртовой дюжины.

Ранее ходили слухи, что существовали и записи учеников правителей, которые оставили подсказки бесстрашным потомкам, рискнувшим отправиться в дальнее путешествие на поиски оставленных сокровищ. Возможно, те смогут исполнить самые сокровенные человеческие желания: будь то богатства или вечная жизнь.

До недавнего времени это были лишь блеклые слухи, но один инцидент всколыхнул надежду в сердцах одержимых жаждой сокровищ людей. В королевстве Гравити Фолз нашли старинный дневник, отмеченный цифрой два. Судя по расшифрованным советниками короля записям, он лишь второй из трёх, прокладывающих путь к едва ли достижимым мечтаниям.

Диппера очень волновало — а есть ли в том дневнике что-то такое, что приведёт к остальным дневникам? Ведь столь опасное путешествие нельзя пройти без всех дневников до конца. Только одного недостаточно: никто не знает, скольких людей не станет на пути к вожделенному острову сокровищ.

Пайнс вздохнул. Как бы парень не мечтал о приключениях, но он понимал, что просто так ему до дневника не добраться. Нет, Диппер не боялся ни опасностей, ни смерти. Простой интерес в старой легенде перед сном перерос в какую-то острую одержимость, и парень был не в силах ей противиться.

Наверное, всё-таки стоило взять с собой Мэйбл, хоть они и поругались из-за пустяка и его желания сделать всё одному.

Диппер вновь вздохнул и убрал компас в карман, когда вышел на более широкую улицу, ведущую к порту. Предстояло найти нужный корабль. Парень планировал немедленно отправиться к Гравити Фолз, ведь сам он был не там.

Но от своих мыслей его отвлекли какие-то крики.

По мощённой дороге стремительно пронеслась незнакомая ему женщина с маленьким ребёнком. Её платье было испачкано чем-то липким, а подол явно намочили водой. Ребёнок истошно кричал, перекрывая слова матери, но Пайнс всё равно её понял. Женщина звала на помощь хриплым голосом, размазывая одной рукой слёзы по красному лицу.

— Моего мужа утащило чудовище!

— Не нести чепухи, окаянная, — бросил ей хмуро проходящий мимо кузнец, судя по загрязнённой одежде, — шла бы ты работать. Всякая тварь не залезала сюда сотни лет.

— Но я говорю правду! — не сдавалась женщина.

Диппер решительно подошёл к ней, не в силах смотреть на чужие слёзы.

— Что именно случилось? — мягко спросил он.

Женщина зло уставилась на него, отчего парень нахмурился.

— Никто мне не поможет! Всё стоят на месте, только такие молодые и бесполезные как ты и откликаются, — она снова прикрыла распухшие глаза рукой, — бедный мой муж… Больше не сыскать его на морском дне! — послышались судорожные рыдания, и маленький ребёнок вновь заплакал вместе со своей мамой, чутко реагируя на её состояние.

Пайнс поморщился и решительно побежал вниз по улице. Если женщина не врёт — кому-то ещё срочно требуется помощь, и он сможет её оказать. Как охотник, который знает, что делать.

Диппер не мог игнорировать ни слёзы, ни угрозу жизням простого народа.

Со стороны порта слышались всё новые и новые отчаянные крики. Люди, пробегающие мимо Диппера, даже не оборачивались ему в след, спеша спасти свои жизни. Зазвонил колокол. В городе объявили чрезвычайное положение.

Охотник резко остановился, не обращая внимания на грязь под ногами и уже отвратно испачканные сапоги. Перед ним, из-под воды, выскальзывали гладкие объёмные щупальца. Обычно таких чудовищ называют кракенами.

«Но что он здесь делает? — пронеслось в голове у Диппера, пока он осматривался в поисках пострадавших, — кракены никогда не приближаются так близко к берегу!»

Это было действительно странно.

Парень судорожно сглотнул, когда море вынесло обглоданные свежие кости. Не было времени медлить, хотя и дико хотелось отвернуться и очистить свой желудок от недавнего противного обеда, запиханного в таверне на скорую руку.

Охотник судорожно сложил руки на сердце крестом и начал читать заклинание, стараясь не сбиться.

Так как он только начинающий охотник, его магия не призывается по первому слову — приходится проговаривать несколько длинных ритуальных строчек. С опытом он сможет научиться обходиться и без них. В будущем эти важные секунды смогут сохранить немалое количество жизней, так что Диппер, как мог, практиковался.

— Призыв.

Диппер резко распахнул ранее прикрытые глаза, сверкнувшие ярким серебряным светом.

Вокруг него образовался магический защитный купол, из которого к кракену на большой скорости потянулись блестящие цепи, обхватывающие беспокойно мечущиеся щупальца. Чудовище взвыло и забилось в воде, стараясь вырваться из охотничьих оков.

Силы были неравными.

Дипперу повезло — монстру же нет. Кракену осталось недолго.

Взвыв в очередной раз, морское чудовище начало оседать жирными кляксами. Мутная жидкость скользнула вверх по цепям, впитываясь в проступившие символы защитного купола. Кракен отдавал охотнику свою жизненную энергию, которая поможет Дипперу в дальнейших схватках.

Пайнс вздохнул, снова закрыв глаза. Купол исчез с громким треском, немного похожим на звон разбитого хрусталя. Парень проморгался; его глаза вернулись к более привычному миндалевому цвету.

Охотник обернулся, цепко осматривая опустевший берег. Неожиданно его взгляд наткнулся на юношу из таверны, сына рыбака.

Пайнс подошёл к нему.

— Всё в порядке?

Незнакомец, а ведь Диппер так и не узнал его имени, ничего не ответил. Не издал ни единого звука — только слёзы текли по его щекам, от которых у молодого охотника сжалось сердце.

Он дотронулся до плеча мальчишки, не взрослого, нет. Тот дёрнулся от него и отстранился, угрюмо осматривая мутный песок, пострадавший от буйства кракена.

— Что случилось? Не ответишь?

Юноша поднял на него отчаянный взгляд.

— Мой отец сегодня рыбачил.

Диппер моргнул, не зная, что ему ответить. Пайнс никогда не пробовал успокаивать людей, оказывать им поддержку — вместо него с этим прекрасно справлялась жизнерадостная и дружелюбная сестра.

Так же он не понимал, что говорить людям, семьи которых охотник не успел спасти. Они тяжким грузом оседали в душе каждого, кто выбирал такой путь: полный горечи и частых поражений.

Мальчишка, имя которого Диппер даже не знал и которого он запомнит на всю свою жизнь, сегодня стал сиротой.

С этим приходилось смириться.


	2. Предчувствие неприятностей

Ярко горел огонь; языки пламени извивались на трещащих ветках костра. Молодой парень сильнее натягивал рукава застиранного шерстяного сюртука, взятого с собой из отчего дома, и дрожал от холода, который пламя так и не смогло прогнать полностью. Было раннее утро, и Диппер сонно раскачивался, сидя на сухом пне и стараясь не потерять бдительность под мороком сна. Так и не дойдя до очередного города, ему пришлось пережидать ночь в лесу, наполненном подозрительными шорохами.

В одном из следующих городов его путешествия Пайнс надеялся попасть в быструю и лёгкую стычку только для того, чтобы немного заработать — деньги столь скоро кончались, что парень искренне жалел о том, что они вообще существуют, и почти не слышал звона монет в широких карманах.

В прошлый раз, когда он случайно наткнулся на кракена, не знамо почему вылезшего на берег из моря, ему мягко намекнули, что за неожиданное спасение остальных горожан охотнику не дадут ни грамма золота. Спустя несколько часов к управляющему приехал его знакомый, в чьём лице Диппер признал одного из известных охотников на магических существ, вроде бы прозванного летящей стрелой.

Парень фыркнул и поднялся.

Злость на мужчину, незаслуженно забравшего себе благодарности за спасение жизней, так и не утихла. А совершенно разбитый сирота тогда угрюмо молчал, следя тяжёлым взглядом за ликующей толпой. Наверное, он многое переосмыслил. Пайнс же, сгорая от ярости и вопиющей несправедливости, так и не сел на нужный корабль, а отправился дальше — по направлению к столице, — в расстроенных чувствах решив, что ради таких людей и не стоит задерживаться, ожидая, пока порт приведут в порядок.

Ему и без неприятного ожидания, когда все наконец-то вспомнят про работу, предстояла долгая дорога, так что вполне можно было потратить ещё пару дней на поиски рабочего порта с надёжными кораблями.

Диппер шёл по узкой дороге меж высоких деревьев, где почти не ступала нога путника; но кто-то здесь всё же определённо ходил — и даже совсем недавно, судя по отчётливым следам на рыхлой земле. Охотник присел около очередного отпечатка, только гораздо меньшего размера. Чем-то он был схож с лапой лисы, но охотник не имел право обмануться — приплюснутая подушечка такой формы могла быть только у иров, кровожадных зверей, что стаями нападали на торговцев. Даже нанятая специально для таких случаев охрана не всегда могла справиться с оголодавшими ирами, выбравшими свою новую жертву.

Диппер глубоко вздохнул, не поддаваясь панике. Парень никогда раньше не сталкивался с этими зверями, но он читал, что они чуют страх и нападают обычно к вечеру, а уже расцветал день. Тем не менее, расслабляться не стоило.

На самом деле Пайнс не знал ни сколько он уже часов — и часов ли — провёл в пути, ни сколько времени ему ещё осталось идти до близ лежащего города. Звон церковных колоколов не долетал до леса, а именно по нему работающие крестьяне понимали, когда можно прекратить свой труд.

Охотник от усталости облокотился о старый дуб, вдыхая и выдыхая через раз, надеясь привести в порядок бешено трепещущее сердце. Кажется, ему стоило отдохнуть лучше перед бессонной ночью и долгой ходьбой пешком.

Негромко шумел ветер, завывая на ему один понятный мотив. Диппер какое-то время прислушивался к этому звуку, но взял себя в руки и пошёл дальше, хрустя сухими ветками под ногами.

Через какое-то время лес наконец-то начал редеть, но, тем не менее, дорога шире не стала. Она походила скорее на тропинку, петляющую среди бесконечных кустарников.

Парень посмотрел вперёд, и ему показалось, что он заметил какое-то строение; даже сил идти дальше заметно прибавилось.

Так и было: охотнику открылась цепь заброшенных покосившихся домов, в каких-то местах покрытых тонкими цепочками вьюнка.

Диппер осторожно прошёл мимо одного из них, стоящего на самой окраине.

Все-таки, оказалось, что он сбился с пути и вышел не к главным воротам, а, судя по всему, совершенно с другой стороны.

Мимо парня с громким шорохом пролетел клин почтовых голубей, отчего Пайнс немного пошатнулся, чудом удержав равновесие. Но только он вздохнул свободно, как рядом послышались торопливые лёгкие шаги. Диппер обернулся на звук, присматриваясь.

К нему направлялась высокая девушка с длинными огненными волосами, не перевязанными ни ленточками, ни чем-либо ещё. Выглядела она всего на пару лет старше его самого. Охотник с заметным удивлением отметил, что девушка была одета в узкие брюки и холщовую рубашку. Такой одежды не позволяли себе носить ни простые горожанки, ни богатые дамы, разодетые в пышные платья с корсетами. Хотя, если присмотреться, то можно было заметить, что корсет на незнакомке всё же был, причём, поверх рубашки: спереди он напоминал обычный широкий пояс грязно-коричневого оттенка, а сзади крест-накрест шла тугая светлая шнуровка. Парень моргнул и перевёл взгляд на обувь девушки, и вновь удивился: с такими тяжёлыми на вид сапогами вряд ли можно было шагать столь быстро и бесшумно, как это делала она.

Сам Диппер облегчил себе обувь по мере возможности, чтобы, во-первых, смочь спрятать туда дополнительные небольшие клинки с вязью специальных заговорённых рун, а, во-вторых, повысить ловкость, необходимую для успешных сражений. Чем выше реакция, тем больше шансов выжить.

— Я тебя раньше здесь не видела, — мягко сказала незнакомка, подойдя ближе.

Парень на пару минут застыл, слушая переливы её голоса.

— Только что вышел из леса, немного сбился с пути и попал сюда, — неловко ответил он ей, — прости, не проводишь меня к таверне рядом с портом? Да и его потом найти нужно. Я первый раз здесь и несколько растерян.

Девушка кивнула, усмехнулась и так же быстро, как и сюда, пошла куда-то вправо, махнув рукой. Диппер последовал за ней.

— Вэнди Кордрой. Думаю, ты хотел бы спросить о моём имени.

— И правда, — охотник снова замялся, — моё — Диппер Пайнс.

— Пайнс? Где-то слышала эту фамилию.

— Возможно, ты слышала о моём двоюродном дедушке. Он часто раньше бродил по свету.

— Скорее всего нет.

Парень настороженно посмотрел на волосы Вэнди, припоминая, что в его детстве часто устраивали казни молодых рыжеволосых девушек, называемых посланницами самого Дьявола. Их сосед всегда зло ругался насчёт того, что это всё просто демонстрации со стороны Церкви, и ведьм не существует. Одним ясным днём сожгли и его.

Диппер чётко помнил — на небе не было ни единого облачка.

Кордрой, заметив его взгляд, весело хмыкнула.

— Не бойся. Не смотря на мой внешний вид — я не ведьма.

— Я не боюсь, — упрямо сказал парень и отвернулся, еле заметно покраснев от стыда, — и думал совсем не об этом.

— Как знаешь, — в очередном тёмном переулке пахло чем-то протухшим, и девушка в очередной раз весело хмыкнула, заметив, как путешественник поморщился.

По правде говоря, после всех сладких, словно сахарный тростник, девиц Вэнди казалась самым приятным собеседником, которого только Диппер встретил после побега из дома. Её поведение легко располагало к себе, да и внешность играла не последнюю роль. Но Пайнс всё не успокаивался до конца, будто бы предчувствуя какой-то подвох.

В ближайшее время что-то случится.

Охотники обычно не ошибались в своих предположениях.

Или же правильно говорила Мэйбл — он слишком зажат.

— Куда направляешься? — спросила Вэнди, сворачивая в очередной раз за угол.

— Можно сказать, гонюсь за мечтой. А по пути совершенствую свои навыки охотника.

— Охотника?

— Охотника на магических существ.

Кордрой хмыкнула.

— В наше время развелось слишком много шарлатанов.

— И правда, — Диппер поджал губы, вспомнив того неприятного мужчину, — но я уверен в том, что сам — настоящий.

— Но неизвестен, хотя и охотник?

— Именно так. Все с чего-то начинают.

Девушка усмехнулась, и в этот момент они вышли на более широкую, но залитую грязью дорогу.

— Пожалуй, пройдусь по этой улице с тобой до самой таверны, а потом и до порта, — она хлопнула его по плечу, направляясь вверх по мощёной дороге, — ты выглядишь неплохим парнем.

— Эм, спасибо? — Диппер приподнял бровь.

Откуда-то послышались громкие пьяные крики.

«Кажется, мы на верном пути», — подумалось охотнику.

— Сама что скажешь? В той таверне можно найти перекусить что-либо, кроме закуски к пиву?

— О, — протянула Кордрой, — у Ленивой Сьюзан превосходная рыбная похлёбка, тебе стоит попробовать. А таверна, если что, называется «Обед жирнушки».

— Если честно, то название напрягает.

Вэнди пару раз хихикнула и резко скрылась за поворотом, вынуждаясь Диппера притормозить, заглядывая в тесный переход.

Оттуда послышалось громкое курлыканье, а затем звонкий голос спросил: «Ты идёшь?»

Пайнсу ничего не оставалось кроме как протиснуться туда.

Следующая улица была шире и, что удивительно, намного чище, учитывая, что все отходы из водоканалов обычно сливаются к морю. И хорошо, что эти каналы вообще были, ведь многие жители просто-напросто выплёскивали свой туалет и всё остальное в окно, не заморачиваясь. Дипперу доводилось побывать в местах, где всё это совершенно никаким образом не убирали, и он каждый раз вспоминал родной городок, где вырос. Только там жители настолько устали от вечного смрада, что вдоволь платили нищим, которые бы всё убирали за остальными. Впрочем, первоначально идея принадлежала его дедушке.

Пайнс очень надеялся, что в столице дела будут обстоять намного лучше, иначе он сильно разочаруется в этой жизни.

Парень и девушка подошли к невысокому строению с полуразвалившейся вывеской. Изнутри резко выскочил конопатый мужчина и зло посмотрел на Вэнди, оказавшуюся перед ним. Мужчина обогнул девушку по дуге и, чётко печатая шаг, отправился вдоль брусчатки, чередуя каждое движение с очередным проклятием.

Кордрой посмотрела ему вслед.

— Думаю, мистер в очередной раз не добился того, чтобы забрать трёх кошек хозяйки себе на живодёрню.

— Кошек? Как он вообще их до сих пор не забрал?

Вэнди пожала плечами.

— Сьюзан очень упорная.

Внутри пахло какими-то травами и было очень тепло. Диппер даже потянулся снять свой сюртук, но быстро передумал, рассудив, что не собирается задерживаться.

Довольно быстро к ним подошла знакомая с Вэнди женщина, чей возраст прекрасно выдавала и седина волос, и расплывшаяся фигура. Пайнс старался не обращать внимания на то, что Ленивая Сьюзан держала один глаз закрытым, но всё равно это его заметно настораживало. Парень еле отвёл взгляд, силясь не выглядеть невежливым.

Вентворт вытерла ладони прямо о длинное платье, задевая пальцами уже застывшее пятно жира.

— Дальний столик? — мягко, даже воркующе, спросила она девушку.

— Верно, — Вэнди обернулась к Дипперу, — пойдём, парень.

Когда они присели, охотник заинтересованно осмотрел зал и убедился, что по сравнению с прошлым городом здесь царила довольно тихая атмосфера. В какой-то степени. Иногда только пробегали кошки, на которых иные посетители зло шипели, придумывая способ, как наконец-таки отправить этих тварей на тот свет.

Церковь называла кошек одними из посланников Дьявола, и всякий прохожий старался поймать и утопить очередное бедное животное. Диппер на самом деле их любил, что активно скрывал от своих соседей. Как бы трусливо это не звучало — он немного боялся испортить свою репутацию охотника, причём в самом начале пути.

— А ты чем занимаешься, Вэнди? — спросил парень новую знакомую, которая что-то напевала себе под нос.

Она усмехнулась, прерываясь.

— Не поверишь, но я картограф. Как раз зарисовывала участок леса, откуда ты пришёл. И у меня, можно сказать, тоже есть мечта. Слышала, в Северном королевстве начали рисовать более совершенные карты. Хотелось бы на них посмотреть, — она прищурилась, — а ты так и не сказал о своей.

— Это так важно?

— Информация за информацию. По-другому это бы не имело никакого смысла.

— Ну, хорошо, — Диппер вздохнул, — моя мечта почти что несбыточна. Я ищу способ… — он сделал паузу, — добраться до Чёртовой дюжины.

За их столиком повисла тишина, прерываемая отдалённым хохотом на заднем фоне.

Охотник нахмурился.

— Это было неожиданно, — наконец-таки сказала девушка, — но я не верю, что в этом мире есть что-то невозможное, — добавила она, замечая, что её собеседник заметно расслабился.

Вэнди перевила взгляд на Ленивую Сьюзан, которая ходила от столика к столику, разнося алкоголь. Кажется, она так же то и дело посматривала в их сторону, будто бы размышляя — подойти или нет.

Кордрой махнула ей рукой, и хозяйка таверны улыбнулась.

Вентворт присела на скрипучий стул, явно с большой заинтересованностью осматривая Диппера.

— Первый раз здесь?

— Верно, — Пайнс кивнул, в свою очередь рассматривая новые пятна на некогда белом фартуке.

— Откуда же Вы пришли?

Охотник про себя отметил, что чего-то подобного он и ожидал. В любой таверне всегда пытались выпытать у проезжающих мимо как можно больше информации и сплетен. Вэнди тихо сидела рядом, отвлечённо о чём-то думая. В какой-то момент Дипперу показалось, что она вообще заснула.

— С южной стороны.

— О, так Вы наверняка знаете ту историю с кракеном? — радостно спросила Ленивая Сьюзан, — многим приходится рассказывать её с самого начала. А ведь так хотелось обсудить последние новости.

— Последние новости? — охотник нахмурился, — с портом случилось что-то ещё?

— Не совсем, — хозяйка постучала пальцами по столу, игнорируя просьбы о новой порции пива с другой стороны таверны, — ох, бедный Летящая стрела… Поговаривают, славный был парень.

Диппер про себя злобно хмыкнул — у него самого было совершенно иное мнение по этому поводу.

— Так что с ним?

— К бедняжке кто-то пришёл. Кто-то неизвестный, — она таинственно замолчала, — рассказывают, что тот неизвестный искал того, кто спас порт от кракена, и тогда люди указали на Летящую стрелу.

— И что дальше? — теперь парню стало интересно.

— Встреча их была недолгой. Неизвестный в гневе ушёл от охотника; никто так и не понял, кем он был и откуда. А следующим днём Летящая стрела так и не вышел из снятой комнаты, — Сьюзан вновь замолчала.

— Продолжайте, пожалуйста, — немного нервно спросил Диппер.

— Бедный, бедный, — Вентворт как будто бы и не замечала его нетерпения, — его нашли седым, — она резко замолчала, но затем снова заговорила, — Летящая стрела только мычал и хватался за свои побелевшие волосы, не в силах ничего вымолвить. Его силой заставили открыть рот, и врачи пришли в ужас. Во рту мужчины не было языка. Полагают, его вырвал собственными руками тот незнакомец.

Пайнс заметно побледнел. Возможно, известие о его победе над кракеном сыграло бы и над ним столь злую шутку. Хоть Диппер и не любил Летящую стрелу как охотника и человека, как жертву столь ужасного нападения ему его было очень жаль. Парень даже унял обиду за последний обман — лживый охотник сам за всё поплатился.

— А за что он это сделал? — спросила вдруг молчавшая до этого момента Вэнди.

— «За клевету», — важно прояснила Ленивая Сьюзан, — Летящая стрела сам так написал перед тем, как всё-таки умер от болевого шока. Правда, у меня неплохие голуби? Так быстро всё узнали!

Дальше Диппер просто перестал слушать и отвёл взгляд в сторону, надеясь быстро успокоиться.

— Но разве он врал? — Вэнди приподняла бровь, своей фразой отвлекая Вентворт от монолога на какую-то отдалённую тему.

— Кто знает? Там многое неясно, — Сьюзан легко поднялась, так как больше не могла игнорировать гневные выкрики.

Охотник проводил её тяжёлым взглядом.

— Ты резко помрачнел, — заметила Кордрой.

Парень немного заторможено кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Мне отчего-то перехотелось есть, — он встал и пошёл к выходу, старательно обходя занятые столики.

Картограф пожала плечами и пошла следом, разводя руками на печальный взгляд хозяйки таверны. Тем не менее, пару монет ей оставили, так что Сьюзан сразу же отвлеклась на других посетителей.

— Ты был там? — отстранённо спросила девушка, сразу же догнав недалеко ушедшего Диппера.

— Можно и так сказать.

Больше Пайнс не отзывался.

  
***

  
Корабль, за путешествие на котором пришлось заплатить охотнику, отправлялся завтра. Его владельцем был пухлый торговец, не особо заботящийся о личностях своих попутчиков. Это немного настораживало, ведь к тому мог проникнуть и кто-то действительно опасный, но с тщательной проверкой и самого Диппера бы не пустили на борт. Теперь оставалось найти только место, где можно было переночевать.

Именно об этом он и спросил Вэнди, когда они просто шли вдоль берега.

— Переночевать? Не думаю, что в это время ты найдёшь свободное место. Да и обычные горожане у нас ни за что не пускают на порог.

Диппер нахмурился, размышляя, как ему поступить.

— Точно, — она кивнула, — ты можешь переночевать у меня. Отец ушёл в лес на некоторое время и забрал с собой братьев. Решил, что им самое время учиться выживать и охотиться.

— Выживать? — с неким подозрением спросил Пайнс.

— Да.

— Ну, ладно, — после паузы парень продолжил, — спасибо, кстати.

Вэнди тонко улыбнулась.

— Но не думай, что я пускаю к себе каждого проходимца.

Охотник уже по привычке сжал в ладони компас, подаренный на совершеннолетие родителями и лежащий в кармане. Это его заметно успокаивало. Холодный металл, не нагревающийся ни на солнце, ни в тепле одежды, отрезвлял, так что Диппер всегда мог собраться с мыслями.

Дом оказался внушительным, явно построенным чьей-то сильной рукой. Вэнди спокойно вошла внутрь, шире открывая дверь и пропуская своего гостя.

Диппер просто не мог отказаться.

Хотя, наверное, ему стоило убираться отсюда как можно дальше.

Но он ещё этого не знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ира - от латинского «ira», что значит «бешеный», либо в первом значении — бешеная собака. Но для удобства в единственном числе будет «ир».


	3. Настоящая магия

— Эй, Мэйсон, ты что, уже идёшь спать? — мальчик оглянулся на сестру, тяжело вздыхая.

— Уже не детское время, Мэйбл.

Та закатила глаза и перепрыгнула через свою кровать, чтобы подобраться поближе к брату, который стоял около окна. Луна в эту ночь была слишком ослепительной, казалось, что если долго наблюдать за ней, то можно потерять зрение и до самой старости смотреть в пустоту бесцветными глазами. Поэтому Пайнс закрыл шторы и отвернулся. Его двойняшка спать, в отличие от него, совершенно не собиралась и уже хотела зажечь свечи, как свет, пробивающийся даже сквозь тяжёлый бархат, стал ещё ярче, тем самым осветив большую часть комнаты.

— Колдовская ночь, — восхищённо пробормотала Мэйбл.

Мэйсон передёрнул плечами.

— Я слышала, что сегодня охотники могут получить своё второе имя. Папа как-то упомянул об этом словно о забавной шутке, но в книгах не могут врать, верно? Иначе, зачем эти книги писали, тратя и время, и силы?

Теперь мальчик уже заинтересовался.

— Я тоже слышал об этом, но не нашёл ничего в нашей библиотеке.

— Конечно же, — девочка чуть злорадно улыбнулась, приподнимаясь на кровати, преисполненная сознанием собственной важности, — потому что я стащила её у дедушки.

Пайнс прямо почувствовал, как его глаз нервно дёрнулся.

— Так вот почему он столь яростно бушевал, когда мы гостили у него в последний раз.

— Именно, — Мэйбл кивнула, — там сказано, что при такой луне охотника может выбрать его покровитель и, только познав его благословение, он встанет на истинный путь и будет готов сражаться с магическими существами.

— Звучит бредово, — скептически протянул мальчик, тем временем плюхнувшись на свою кровать и сжав в руках объёмную и немного жёсткую подушку.

— Но это правда! — двойняшка надулась и отвернулась.

Мэйсон бы подумал, что она обиделась, если бы не знал её так хорошо из-за многих дней, проводимых вместе, когда девочка сбегала от своих нянек и занятий, предпочитая учиться стрелять с братом из лука или подшучивать над старым торговцем, напоминающим большой надувной шар.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Пайнс вздохнул, — допустим, это правда. Но как покровитель выбирает нужного охотника?

— Никто не знает. В книге написано, что у духов своя правда, — Мэйбл задумалась, — кого-то сочтут достойным только под конец жизни, а кого-то не выберут никогда.

Мэйсон посмотрел на свои ладони и нахмурился.

— Но ведь способности есть и без благословения, да? Тогда как такие охотники сражаются? Разве не поздно будет учиться, скажем, в тридцать или сорок лет?

Мэйбл пожала плечами.

— Наверное, они не могут раскрыть себя в полной мере. Или же такие охотники просто притворяются, а на самом деле у них совершенно нет способностей. Насчёт учёбы: это никогда не поздно. Просто такие маги будут слабее тех, кого выбрали в детстве.

— Я тоже собираюсь стать охотником, — упрямо сказал Пайнс.

— Тогда постарайся стать хорошим, хорошо? — его сестра широко улыбнулась, как и всегда, когда старалась поддержать своего брата.

Девочка покачала ногами и с громким скрипом упала спиной на кровать.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Мэйсон, — со мной в последнее время творится что-то странное.

Мэйбл перевернулась на живот.

— Что именно?

— Как бы сказать, — Мальчик всё ещё что-то сосредоточенно высматривал в своих ладонях, — мне казалось, что мои руки светятся.

Его сестра моргнула и фыркнула.

— Да ладно тебе, все знают, что магия редко проявляется раньше десяти, а нам только по семь с половиной.

Мэйсон поджал губы, но ничего не ответил.

— Хорошо, — двойняшка махнула рукой, — я всё-таки соглашусь с тобой, что нам стоит поспать. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Мальчик перевёл взгляд на окно. Луна ярко освещала улицы небольшого города и их семейное поместье, передающееся из поколения в поколение. Мэйсон прекрасно знал, что случаи проявления магии в раннем возрасте очень редки, хотя раньше, в далёкие и почти забытые времена, всё было совершенно не так; охотников на магических существ тогда тоже было намного больше. Но и лгуном он не был.

С ним определённо было что-то не так. В книгах о магии, которые он находил в библиотеке, были другие симптомы, поэтому мальчик начинал задумываться о том, что его дар иной, такой, про который не пишут в обычных учебниках.

Пайнс многое бы отдал за то, чтобы стать настоящим охотником, про которых он так любил слушать разные истории менестрелей, проходящих через их город, а не просто ловцом на мелких зверей. И теперь, когда за окном столь ярко светила луна, Мэйсону на миг причудилось, что да, так и есть: он действительно способен стать одним из известных героев, спасающих людей своей редкой магией.

Мальчик лёг в кровать, какое-то время наблюдая за своей быстро заснувшей сестрой. Потом он перевёл взгляд на потолок, стараясь поймать постоянно ускользающий сон, который не хотел приходить к нему просто так. Мэйсону пришлось начать считать прыгающих овец, как ему когда-то советовала вымотанная мама. Тогда она ещё под ночь сидела у их постелей, всё время поправляя одеяло, и помогала заснуть, рассказывая множество легенд и сказаний.

Где-то на пятьдесят второй, когда мальчик в третий раз сбился со счёта, в его окно ударил сильный поток ветра, отчего стекло тихо зазвенело. Мальчик подскочил на кровати и храбро кинулся к нему, резко распахивая шторы.

Ему показалось, что в кустах, растущих через поляну от их дома, мелькнула большая тень. Мальчик обернулся на всё ещё спящую сестру, размышляя о том, что об этом стоило бы рассказать родителям, но потом что-то заставило его залезть на подоконник и с тихим протяжным скрипом открыть одну из оконных створок.

Мэйсон чувствовал, как громко стучит в груди его сердце и как по венам течёт горячая кровь. Почему-то он не мог перестать вспоминать о разговоре с сестрой, который не давал ему заснуть всё это время.

Сегодня, при такой яркой луне, охотники могут получить второе имя.

Пайнс знал, что никто из них никогда не называл настоящего, но думал, что это просто-напросто псевдоним. А что если имя отражает благословение, данное покровителем?

На пару секунд замявшись, мальчик открыл и вторую створку, мягко спрыгивая вниз и вздрагивая от лёгкой боли, пронзившей щиколотку. Наверное, ему стоило одеть что-то потеплее, но ребёнок, гонимый своими мечтами, бесстрашно и безрассудно бросился вперёд, к высоким кустам, между которыми он до этого заметил странную тень.

Все деревья вокруг казались такими высокими, совершенно не похожими на те, которые он привык видеть при дневном свете.

— Мэйбл убьёт меня, — пробормотал Мэйсон, — она ещё не сбегала ночью из дома и может обидеться, что я сделал это без неё.

Мальчик присмотрелся к деревьям и вновь заметил, будто бы между ними что-то мелькнуло. Он радостно побежал в ту сторону, не обращая внимания на острые ветки, которые оставили неглубокие царапины на его руках, не скрытых ночнушкой.

— Эй, ты кто? — осторожно позвал он, оглядываясь.

В тот момент обычно рациональный и осторожный мальчик совершенно не задумывался о том, что этой тенью может оказаться какой-нибудь вор с ножом, охочий до их семейного состояния.

— Эй, ответьте!

Лес молчал в ответ. Иногда только слышалось уханье одинокой совы или чуть слышный шелест листвы, уже опадающей в преддверии очередной зимы. Ночи так же стали холоднее.

Мэйсон поёжился, таки пожалев, что выскочил в лёгкой одежде, удобной только в тепле их комнатного камина.

— Успокойся, — сзади послышался бархатный шёпот.

Мальчик резко обернулся, но никого не увидел. Лес всё так же молчал.

— Куда ты так спешишь? Ночь только началась.

Пайнс снова круто развернулся и побледнел, вновь никого не заметив. Послышался смех.

— Посмотри наверх.

И он посмотрел.

А там, среди мириад ярких звёзд на ночном небе, плавала белоснежная Большая Медведица. Её глаза сияли ещё ярче, чем та луна, слепившая глаза случайным прохожим. Она снова мягко засмеялась, и этот звук, переливаясь вместе с тихим рычанием, заставил Мэйсона осесть на землю, не в силах совладать со своим безмерным удивлением и даже шоком.

— К-кто Вы? — наконец-то выдавил он.

Медведица нырнула вниз, к земле и Пайнсу, а вокруг неё закружились семь мерцающих огней.

— Это же ты мечтал стать героем, маленький человек?

— Верно, — мальчик нахмурился, стараясь взять себя в руки. Огни спустились ещё ниже и теперь летали по кругу вокруг него. — Но кто Вы?

— Я та, кто даст тебе второе имя.

Медведица оттолкнулась лапами в воздухе и поднялась выше. Луна осветила её мудрый взгляд и густую шерсть, отливающую серебристым цветом в ночи.

Мэйсон затаил дыхание. Значит, у него действительно была она — сила охотника, а та книга, которую Мэйбл стащила у дедушки, не врала.

Огни закружились быстрее, и мальчик вдруг почувствовал странный жар. Так плохо ему было только тогда, когда он заболел с температурой прошлой весной и чудом дожил до прихода лекаря. Мэйбл тогда носилась вокруг него словно наседка и постоянно развлекала, не давая погаснуть вымученной улыбке.

— Что со мной?

— Это нормально. Твой дар принимает столь горячее сердце. Я вижу твою душу и хочу дать тебе должную силу. Настоящие охотники теперь появляются так редко.

— Охотники не могут быть настоящими без благословения?

Казалось, Медведица погрустнела.

— Нет, не могут. Магия не подчиняется в полной мере тем, кто этого не заслуживает. И поэтому ваш дар столь редок: в мире так много грязи, что лишь немногие могут из неё выбраться.

Мэйсон положил руки на горячий лоб и тяжело задышал.

— Но если потом я... — он замялся, — предам оказанное мне доверие?

Медведица вновь приблизилась к нему, укутывая и согревая мальчика теплом своего тела.

— Я вижу, что всё будет не так. Ты вырастешь, а потом сам изберёшь свой путь. И каждый вариант будет верным, если искренне верить в него и желать всем сердцем.

— Чёртова дюжина, — прошептал Мэйсон еле слышно, — она действительно существует? Я слышал ту легенду. Я смогу найти её, если это будет моим желанием и избранным путём?

— Ты можешь попробовать.

Мальчик почувствовал, как по его щеке потекло что-то липкое и обжигающее. На землю упала капля крови, которую после размыла следом упавшая слеза.

— Я очень хочу.

Медведица приподнялась, и её тело стало прозрачным словно облако, сквозь которое были видны звёзды на тёмном небе.

— Семь мудрецов избрали тебе имя, и я, Большая Медведица, благословляю тебя, маленькое созвездие, на дальнейший путь. Вставай, Диппер. Ты должен стать охотником. Это твоё призвание, твоя судьба.

— Звучит очень пафосно, — пробормотал Мэйсон, — мне аж неловко.

Медведица снисходительно посмотрела на него, пока семь огней, потухая, уносились вверх, в бесконечность вселенной.

Мальчик приподнялся и оглянулся на своё поместье, в котором всё ещё спала его родная сестра.

— Я могу оставить свою фамилию Пайнс?

— Можешь, — Медведица величественно кивнула, хотя в её голосе преобладали воркующие интонации, — вставай, Диппер Пайнс. Ты избираешь тернистый и очень опасный путь.

Диппер поднялся и сжал кулаки.

— Да.

На его лбу засияла оставленная метка, проступающая чётким контуром за пятнами крови.

— И помни, что ты должен оставить своё посвящение. Тайны обряда должны знать только охотники.

Пайнс кивнул. Он не расскажет сестре ничего, кроме своего нового имени, как и остальной семье, а после будет отстаивать своё право на такой выбор профессии. Мальчик прекрасно понимал, что родители будут безумно переживать за него и не захотят никуда отпускать, даже притом, что у него есть способности. Но Диппер не собирался отступать, особенно теперь, когда чувствовал, как магия, казавшаяся непонятной до сегодняшней ночи, клубится где-то внутри, около его мальчишечьего сердца. Он станет таким охотником, которым смогут гордиться.

Медленно наступало утро.

А теперь предстояло как-то пробраться назад и не разбудить Мэйбл. Наверное, если он расскажет ей чуть позже, а не сразу, то она не будет злиться на него слишком сильно.

Да, он любил надеяться на лучшее.

  
***

  
Солнце ярко светило в окно, сквозь деревянные ставни которого доносились громкий шум моря и крики чаек, охотящихся за выплывающей к поверхности рыбой. Сильные волны бились о камни ближайшего выступа, создавая брызги и шипя белой пеной. Дипперу ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать за ними, ожидая Вэнди. Та ушла по каким-то своим делам, заодно пообещав, что уточнит про отправление корабля, потому как планы у торговца могли стремительно поменяться.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Пайнс нетерпеливо обернулся. Девушка с длинными огненными волосами изящным движением руки убрала одну прядь за ухо, ставя на пол плетёную корзину с картами. На вопросительный взгляд она улыбнулась и ответила:

— Сегодня удалось продать несколько карт, нарисованных ещё на прошлой неделе. Моряки всё-таки предпочитают более опытных картографов, даже если их глаза уже подслеповаты.

— Звучит грубо, — парень вздохнул, — что насчёт отправления?

Кордрой задумалась, припоминая недавний разговор с не очень приятным на вид мужчиной. Впечатление на неё он произвёл отталкивающее, даже если и льстил через слово, позарившись на необычную внешность.

— Судя по всему, его перенесли на вечер, что странно. Обычно отправляются вместе с ярким солнечным светом, чтобы не задействовать маяки при выходе из порта.

Диппер приподнял бровь.

— Может, появился выгодный пассажир, ради которого не стали высчитывать убыток при таком раскладе?

— Возможно, — Вэнди кивнула, — но всё-таки в море в последнее время не спокойно. Появление кракена сильно всполошило ближайшие портовые города, которые теперь стараются лучше укрепить защитные куполы, — она присела на жёсткую лавку, сделанную, по рассказам, её отцом, — нас это не обошло стороной. Глава города сильно опасается за свою семью; в прошлом месяце у него родился двенадцатый ребёнок. Если что-то случится — пошатнётся репутация города, и его прибыль уменьшится. А кормить всю эту ораву не просто. Не удивлюсь, если уставшая мать задушит молодых отпрысков простынёй, как это сделала её сестра.

Охотника передёрнуло. В его семье было совершенно другое отношение друг к другу (да и ребёнка всего два), поэтому он не привык к таким историям.

— Тогда это значит, что к вечеру ещё раз перепроверят всю защиту на корабле, на всякий случай поставив дополнительную.

— Скорее всего так и будет, — девушка улыбнулась, — можем пока прогуляться до таверны. Всё равно дома нет ничего съедобного.

Диппер припомнил встречу с Ленивой Сьюзан и передёрнулся. Всё-таки её рассказ задел за живое, заставляя радоваться на тему того, что он вовремя ушёл из города.

— Давай просто на рынок. Интересно посмотреть, как различается ассортимент в разных портовых городах.

Вэнди пожала плечами.

— Как хочешь.

Они вышли из дома, не забыв прикрыть за собой дверь.

— Посмотрим на ратушу? — предложил Пайнс, сворачивая по памяти на узкую улицу.

— Можно, — кивнула Кордрой, — только у неё недавно восстанавливали стену после слишком яростной схватки недобропорядочной охраны.

— Их наказали? — заинтересовался Диппер.

— Ну да, всех казнили, заодно и командира. Сожгли на костре. В общем, теперь людей не хватает, и за воротами никто не следит.

Диппер вздохнул. Всё же он не совсем понимал идею со сжиганием за искупление грехов. И в такие моменты он был очень рад, что его не слышит Церковь. Иначе гореть бы ему, привязанным к столбу вместе с остальными. В таком случае не поможет даже сила охотника, «ибо грешники не могут быть спасителями».

— А глава города не боится, что в таком случае разбойникам будет легче проникнуть внутрь?

Вэнди снисходительно прищурилась.

— Какое ему дело? Он живёт в центре, там, докуда трудно добраться нищим оголодавшим людям, кочующим по дорогам.

Пайнс ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами, раздумывая над тем, как права была Большая Медведица. Он часто видел её во снах, хотя вживую она являлась ему лишь раз. Метка сильно жгла кожу и была очень заметна, поэтому парню пришлось отрастить неровную чёлку, которая бы прикрывала её. Впрочем, привычка иногда поправлять волосы, спадающие на лоб, как и сжимать в руке подаренный компас, всё равно привлекала к ней внимание.

— Что там у тебя? — спросила девушка, наклоняясь ближе к лицу парня.

Диппер чуть отклонился назад от резковато-сладкого запаха.

— Метка охотника, — всё-таки ответил он, чуть подумав.

Обычно её не демонстрировали кому попало, только в столице при регистрации приходилось доказывать свои способности (иначе в город не пускали), ну, или особо недоверчивым клиентам. У разных охотников не может быть одинаковых меток. Как-то Медведица упоминала во сне, явившись на грани иллюзии и реальности, что метки — это отражение их покровителя и особого таланта, вручаемого в руки охотника. Пройдут сотни лет, прежде чем родится другой человек, удостоившийся точно такой же метки.

Вэнди нетерпеливо потянулось к нему, намереваясь убрать чёлку с лица. Диппер отступил на шаг.

— Почему не покажешь? — обиженно поинтересовалась девушка, выпрямляясь и откидывая назад непослушные огненные пряди.

— Вообще-то это должно быть секретом.

— Я аккуратно, — Кордрой сложил руки на груди.

— Ладно, — парень закатил глаза, смирившись.

Была бы здесь Мэйбл — она бы заявила, что у её брата совершенно нет характера. Пайнс так не считал, хотя да, в некоторых вопросах он был слишком мягким. И не мудрено, учитывая, с кем он рос. Его двойняшка по праву считалась грозой города, а уж став лекарем, она получила в руки ещё и власть над всеми больными, невольно попавшими к ней в руки. И тогда количество несчастных случаев почему-то резко сократилось.

Картограф усмехнулась, вновь подойдя к нему. Наконец-то она добилась желаемого и теперь с интересом уставилась на открытый рисунок созвездия Большого Ковша.

— Мило.

— Можно было и догадаться по моему имени.

Краем глаза Диппер заметил какое-то движение. Мимо них быстрым шагом прошёл высокий мужчина, странно покосившийся в сторону охотника, а потом и Вэнди. Он явно давно не брился и смотрел устало, но в целом выглядел опрятно, впрочем, рассмотреть себя более внимательно не дал. Незнакомец скрылся за поворотом, пока парень осмыслял происходящее.

— Твой знакомый? — спросил он девушку.

— Нет, — та тоже удивлённо посмотрела в ту сторону, — никогда не видела его.

Эта встреча грозила вылиться в серьёзные неприятности на нервной почве, поэтому они поспешили всё-таки добраться до ратуши, на которую так хотел поглядеть Диппер.

Тем временем солнце вошло в зенит. 


	4. Цвет морских волн

У ратуши и впрямь оказалась разрушена одна стена. Точнее, там была огромная дыра, обнажающая тонкость стены и ненадёжность камня, из которого та была сделана. И именно возле неё собралось больше всего стражников, которые подозрительно наблюдали за каждым человеком на площади и периодически сменяли своё местоположение, тщательно чеканя шаг.

— Кого-то из них вполне можно было бы отправить к границам, — заметил Диппер.

— Можно, — ответила Вэнди, — но дежурить в одиночку никто не хочет. А людям, когда стража здесь, спокойней. Во всяком случае, так заявил наш глава в последний раз, собрав народ.

— Будь осторожней с высказываниями, — Пайнс нахмурился, — вдруг кто-нибудь из них тебя услышит?

Кордрой усмехнулась и с вызовом посмотрела на самого молодого из городской охраны, который ответил ей кривой ухмылкой и демонстративным перебрасыванием оружия из одной руки в другую.

— Уже слышали. И как не казнили только? — девушка заправила огненную прядь за ухо, довольно улыбнувшись, — наверное, всё дело в моей ведьмовской удаче, как ты думаешь?

Охотник немного осуждающе покосился на неё, но промолчал, сложив руки в широкие карманы штанов. Они были довольно глубокими и пустыми, поэтому кисти парня там прекрасно помещались, как и тонкие запястья, которые часто сравнивали с женскими. Потом шутники, конечно же, ходили побитые и с синяками на скулах, так как Пайнс сил при ударе не жалел, но сам факт насмешек каждый раз его глубоко задевал.

Мама называла его фигуру грациозной, как у потомственных и старинных родов аристократов, отчего Диппер вздрагивал и уходил восстанавливать тренировками своё мужское эго, обиженное и оскорблённое. На самом деле семья Пайнс не могла приплести себя к тем величественным и давним господам, которые вынуждали правителя прислушиваться к их советам и через день казнили очередных, по их словам, нерадивых слуг.

Их предку даровали сию милость всего три поколения назад, до этого тот был простым солдатом, который наравне со всеми чистил грязные конюшни и сбегал в деревни сбросить напряжение. Словом, никаких изысканных манер в нём не было, однако за большую отвагу при каком-то важном сражении — Диппер никогда не уточнял — его сразу возвели в графы и даровали поместье в отдалённых от столицы землях.

Вдруг охотник замер, силясь что-то припомнить. И только через несколько особо долгих секунд до него дошло, что ещё чуть-чуть, и всё бы закончилось плачевно.

— Вэнди, — тихо протянул он, — где в городе получится быстро заработать хоть пару монет?

Его карманы были пустыми — вот в чём проблема. А торговец может потребовать деньги за свою доброту и отказаться от бесплатного перевоза пассажира, который бы предложил его защищать по пути. Только придя в этот город, Пайнс надеялся на такой вариант, если не получится ничего сделать с оплатой, но, судя по всему, тот мужчина итак нанял целый отряд из-за недавнего происшествия в другом порту.

Девушка глубоко задумалась, пока стража в очередной раз менялась местами, громко шагая по каменной мостовой.

— Можно было бы вновь заглянуть к Ленивой Сьюзан и перемыть её старую грязную посуду. О, она ненавидит это дело и точно не оставит тебя без оплаты, если ты, конечно, согласишься вычищать всю ту грязь, которую оставляют пьяные клиенты.

Диппер тяжело вздохнул.

— Ничего другого вроде бы не остаётся.

Охотник готов был уже расслабиться и даже пойти в ту таверну, где у него остались не самые приятные воспоминания, как с соседней улицы послышались громкие крики ужаса.

— Очередная драка, наверное, — флегматично заметила Вэнди, когда мимо них пронеслась пара стражников, наконец-то оторвавшихся от слежки за главной площадью.

— Лучше посмотреть, — упрямо сказал Диппер, следуя за убежавшими блюстителями порядка.

Кордрой недовольно потянула его за ткань закатанной до локтей рубашки.

— Так ты не успеешь ничего заработать до отправления корабля. Разве не для этого ты интересовался у меня, где можно заработать монет по-быстрому?

— Всё равно, — охотник упрямо посмотрел на картографа и по очереди отцепил её цепкие пальцы от своей одежды.

Парень почувствовал некое дежавю, когда мимо него пробежала испуганная девушка и прокричала страже, что срочно нужна помощь. За ней потянулся другой народ, побросавший свою работу и старающийся убраться как можно дальше из кварталов, оставшихся позади.

— В городе иры! Они уже в кварталах, которые близки к центру!

Вэнди вздрогнула от неожиданности и снова вцепилась в Диппера, пока тот судорожно пытался сообразить, что происходит. Иры никогда не выходили из леса, а уж тем более так далеко в город, предпочитая отлавливать путников и закапывать обглоданные кости под деревьями. Что же могло послужить причиной их внезапного появления?

Охотник бросился вперёд, отчего девушка, всё ещё державшаяся за рубашку Диппера, по инерции дёрнулась за ним и упала на землю, больно ударившись рукой. Пайнс круто развернулся, на ходу извиняясь, но у него не было возможности поднять Кордрой, потому что вместо этого парень уже бежал по направлению раздающихся криков и визгов.

Картограф поднялась сама, тяжело вздыхая и отряхивая одежду.

— Я ему это ещё припомню, — Вэнди усмехнулась и побежала за ним. Не в её характере было отступать и оставаться в стороне, когда на улицах города разворачиваются такие события. Тем более что отец Кордрой с самого детства обучал — на всякий случай — свою дочь самообороне.

Мужчины, женщины и дети убегали изо всех сил в разные стороны, и лишь некоторые из них останавливались, чтобы помочь остальным. В отличие от кракена, который хоть и вылез в порт, но всё равно оставался в воде, иры могли преследовать свою жертву и на земле, и иногда в воздухе, если деревья росли достаточно плотно и позволяли оттолкнуться от веток мощными лапами.

Те, кто жил близко, быстро забирались в дома, отпихивая от своих дверей испуганных горожан, которые просились внутрь вместе с хозяевами. Охотник заметил одну такую сцену, пока пробегал мимо. Девушка в окровавленном платье с оторванным наполовину фартуком плакала, держась за руки пожилой женщины. Та судорожно пыталась закрыть дверь на замок и вырывала свою руку из хватки незнакомки.

— Да проходи уже! — женщина не выдержала чужих слёз и затащила девушку внутрь, наконец-то сумев закрыть дверь.

Пайнс надеялся, что этот дом достаточно крепкий, иначе иры смогут пробить стены с помощью своей магии. Или его жители всё же надеялись на то, что звери предпочтут преследовать оставшихся на улице.

Диппер на ходу сложил руки на груди, а когда те тускло засияли серебряным светом, отвёл правую руку в сторону, призывая тонкую, но прочную цепь охотника на магических существ. Он, сжав зубы, перепрыгнул через забитого насмерть убегающими людьми ребёнка. На слабых руках трупа чётко проступали следы от больших ботинок, а его лицо с силой вдавили в грязь, куда медленно стекали капли уже холодной крови.

Если бы у Пайнса было время — он бы непременно остановился, чтобы помолиться за его душу, а после похоронить, раз никто из горожан не смог этого сделать. Но у него был долг, который гнал его вперёд и заставлял в первую очередь думать о живых, а не о мёртвых, которым уже ничем не поможешь. Диппер дрожал от гнева и боли, которой постепенно наполнялось его сердце; он хотел бы пообещать себе отныне не допускать ни единой смерти, и тем мучительней ему становилось, когда парень понимал, что это невозможно.

Пайнс сам выбрал свою профессию, и его неоднократно предупреждали не только о возможных опасностях, но и о тяжком бремени, которое всегда тянется вслед за охотниками на магических существ. Но Диппер был твёрдо уверен в том, что не смог бы избрать иного пути с магией в сердце и с ощущением тонкой цепи на правой руке.

Вэнди же, бежавшая далеко позади, не заметила большой камень и споткнулась прямо перед ребёнком и чудом удержалась на ногах. Девушка поджала губы, с жалостью проследив за человеком, чья жизнь закончилась так быстро и нелепо. Вокруг не было ни горюющих родственников, ни кого-либо ещё, не успевшего ускользнуть в панике, поэтому Кордрой позволила себе склониться ниже и обхватить пальцами изуродованное лицо.

— Так и есть, — прошептала она.

Это был один из младших сыновей главы города.

Ещё раз оглянувшись вокруг, картограф перетащила ребёнка ближе к канаве, зловоние которой могло бы перебить запах крови, на который непременно придут иры, едва почувствуют его.

Тем временем Диппер резко остановился, пристально уставившись на стаю иров, которые скалились и медленно начинали окружать новоявленную жертву. Двоих стражников, которые до этого отважно бросились на крики, не было видно. И почему-то охотник подумал, что до своей цели те так и не добрались, предпочтя сбежать, потому что среди частей чьего-то тела и прочих ошмёток не просматривалось ни кусков лат, ни лоскутов яркой формы.

Парень нервно дёрнул тускло светящийся рукой, в последний момент успев огородить себя барьером, в который тут же со свей дури врезались дикие хищники с яростно полыхающими глазами.

Пайнс много кого встречал, когда сбегал дальше окрестностей поместья на охоту или прибивался ко взрослым, но никогда, не считая кракена, ему не приходилось сражаться с действительно очень серьёзными противниками. Но всё же парень искренне верил, что ему хватит сил и тех знаний, которые старалась ему оставить во снах Большая Медведица, заботясь о Диппере, как о своём маленьком сыне до его совершеннолетия.

Охотник не мог полагаться только на свою магию, поэтому Пайнс вытащил небольшой заговорённый кинжал и бросил его в одного из противников, впрочем, промахнувшись. Но зато остальные, сытые от человечины и разморённые ею же, отвлеклись на оружие, тем самым позволив Дипперу выхватить второй кинжал и, выпрыгнув вперёд, перерезать горло ближайшему иру. Тот жалостливо захрипел, когда человек перешагнул через умирающее полулисье тело, потянув за собой барьер. С правого бока несколько зверей вновь бросились на стену из магии, видимо, понадеявшись на удачу, но потерпели поражение.

Охотник чуть отступил назад, глубоко вдыхая и стараясь придумать, как бы обойтись без защитного купола, который отнимал значительную часть сил. С другого бока бросился ещё один ир, и Диппер вновь попытался задеть одного из противников кинжалом. В этот раз ему удалось: лезвие воткнулось прямо в глаз, отчего зверь завыл не своим голосом, а его шерсть начала темнеть.

Ситуация усугубилась. Иры всё же были магическими животными, их способности сосредотачивались как раз-таки в глазах, и когда те начинали полыхать алым, а шерсть темнеть — это означало только одно: ир в бешенстве и жаждет скорейшей расправы.

— Эй, парень! — охотник вздрогнул, услышав голос догнавшей его Вэнди, и чертыхнулся, спешно расширяя барьер.

Девушка сама ещё не понимала, насколько не вовремя она появилась. Те иры, которые до этого не принимали участие в схватке, бросились на нового человека, надеясь достать хоть его. Кордрой хмыкнула и вытащила револьвер, припрятанный за поясом, чтобы после выстрелить в разозлённых зверей. В воздухе отчётливо запахло порохом. Противники зарычали, но раны, оставленные обычным оружием, сразу же начали зарастать.

— Не получится, — прокричал Пайнс ошеломлённой Вэнди, — они же магические!

В отличие от обычного револьвера, его кинжалы были заговорёнными и стоили при этом гораздо дороже, особенно в местах, где их торговля считалась незаконной. Но у семьи Диппера — точнее, у двоюродного деда — был хороший и проверенный долгими годами дружбы поставщик, который и помог получить нужное оружие.

Но в такой скверной ситуации охотнику ничего не оставалось, кроме как израсходовать почти все свои силы на заклинание метки. Как раз таки его и называли особым талантом охотника, потому что у каждого оно различалось, как и покровители, давшие своё благословение.

— Я взываю к вам, Белая Медведица и семь мудрецов, выбравшим мне имя. Прошу вас, не откажите в помощи.

Глаза парня, как и метка на лбу, ярче полыхнули серебряным светом, и вдруг всё вокруг медленно начало подниматься в воздух. Вэнди негромко вскрикнула, когда заклинание затронуло и её. Девушке казалось, что она находится в невесомости, а все её движения замедленны и жутко размыты, потому что рука, которой Кордрой пыталась дотянуться до ближайшего дерева, почти её не слушалась. Ирам же было хуже — те вообще не могли контролировать свои передвижения и яростно рычали, когда тонкие серебряные цепи охотника оплетали их тела и не давали нормально дышать.

А потом всё закончилось. В какой-то момент девушка почувствовала, что стремительно падает вниз. Диппер, стоящий внизу, пристально проследил за полётом её тела, а потом поймал на руки, с каждым новым вздохом чувствуя, как уходят его силы при рассеивании заклинания. Горящие глаза и метка потухли, оставив после себя только жуткую усталость и изнеможённых иров, связанных тускло светящимися цепями.

— Ладно, тебе стоит слезть, — чуть заторможено сказал Пайнс, когда Вэнди в благодарность довольно похлопала его по плечу.

— Спасибо, — девушка легко спрыгнула вниз и принялась разминать свои руки, которые сразу же отдались тупой болью в уставших пальцах. — Ты довольно ловко с ними расправился.

Охотник вымученно улыбнулся на эти слова.

— Нет, наоборот. Будь их стая больше — я бы не справился.

Ему действительно повезло. Иногда недостаток сил можно восполнить отвагой и хорошим планом на поле боя, но чаще всего те не срабатывают из-за отсутствия удачи. И парень надеялся, что она будет сопутствовать ему весь путь к его мечте.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — Вэнди покачала головой.

Диппер промолчал и перевёл взгляд на стаю иров, раздумывая, что с ними сделать, когда из окна ближайшего дома показалось первое любопытное лицо. Спустя некоторое время показалась и сама девушка, ставшая невольным наблюдателем недолгой схватки. Она радостно подбежала к охотнику, хватая его за руки.

— Спасибо Вам огромное!

Пайнс неловко отступил на шаг, смущаясь от похвалы. Он не привык к такой искренней благодарности незнакомых людей. Глаза девушки будто бы светились радостью, а улыбка становилась всё шире и шире. Мозолистые пальцы, которыми она сжимала чужие руки, дрожали от пережитого шока и едва сдерживаемых чувств, а глаза наполнились слезами.

— Спасибо! — с ещё одним криком она бросилась ему на шею, уже не сдерживаясь и рыдая на груди ошеломлённого такой реакцией охотника. — Спасибо за то, — девушка громко всхлипнула и судорожно вздохнула, — что не дали добраться этим чудовищам до нас!

Из окон домов нерешительно выглядывали другие горожане. Пару человек уже выбежали на улицу, окружая Диппера. Тот беспомощно посмотрел в сторону Кордрой, но она покачала головой, отступая.

Вэнди отошла в сторону и, тонко улыбаясь, оглянулась вокруг. На какой-то миг ей показалось, что за ними пристально наблюдает тот самый высокий мужчина, с которым они недавно пересеклись. Но когда девушка моргнула, чтобы получше разглядеть того странного незнакомца ещё раз, он пропал. Поэтому Кордрой просто пожала плечами и вновь посмотрела на смущённого парня, искренне улыбающегося от бесчисленных благодарностей собравшейся толпы.

— Эй, парень! — девушка, кое-что решив для себя, напрягла голос, перекрикивая шумящую толпу, — скоро увидимся!

Диппер усмехнулся и помахал Вэнди рукой, прощаясь. Девушка хитро прищурилась. Парень явно не поверил в её слова о скорой встрече.

  
***

  
Диппер устало откинулся на деревянную стену каюты. Жители этого города долго не хотели его отпускать, а успокоившаяся девушка проводила парня до самого порта, заверив, что непременно найдёт всех погибших. По дороге Пайнс узнал, что у неё дома лежала больная мама, которая, если что, не смогла бы сбежать из ветхой постройки. Парень сжал кулаки, снова вспомнив про труп ребёнка, оставшийся на дороге, но одёрнул себя, запретив думать об этом.

Глава — который так не нравился Вэнди — нужно сказать, не выплатил ему за помощь ни единой монеты. Хотя, в принципе, видя такую искреннюю радость в глазах толпы, Диппер не сильно расстроился. Всё же торговец согласился взять его на корабль бесплатно и даже выделил часть провизии.

Однако с девушкой, приютившей его на ночь, хотелось бы попрощаться по-другому. Наверняка они виделись первый и последний раз в жизни, но Пайнс всё равно её не забудет. Он был из тех людей, кто запоминает другого даже за самую мимолётную помощь, плюс и Кордрой — довольно колоритная личность.

Парень перевёл ленивый взгляд на тускло горящую свечу. Воск медленно стекал в подкоптившееся блюдце.

В дверь постучали.

Наверное, парень просидел так несколько часов, и его решили проверить.

Диппер моргнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он медленно поднялся по стенке и зевнул. Недолгая схватка с ирами вытянула из него слишком много сил.

— Кто там?

За дверью послышался смешок, а затем вновь стук.

Охотник раздражённо нахмурился, но всё же пошёл открывать. Но как только он коснулся ручки, дверь открылась сама, при этом больно стукнув Пайнса по лбу. Он негромко шикнул, недоумённо посмотрев на наглого посетителя. И застыл.

Потому что Вэнди Кордрой в проёме каюты, выделенной ему торговцем, быть никак не могла.

— Ну что, — девушка немного пакостливо улыбнулась, — скорая встреча, верно? — она легко прошла вглубь крохотной комнаты, — мне пришлось бежать, чтобы успеть на корабль до отправления.

Объёмная сумка с вещами отчётливо намекала на то, почему ей таки пришлось спешить, несмотря на несколько часов в запасе.

— Но зачем? — в последнее время парень, как он и сам заметил, слишком часто удивлялся. — Нет, подожди, — Диппер схватил Вэнди за руку, — почему ты здесь?

— Ну, — Кордрой передёрнула плечом, отчего её руку отпустили, и присела у стены прямо на том месте, где до этого находился Пайнс. — Ты довольно интересный и, судя по всему, часто попадаешь в приключения, — она мечтательно улыбнулась, — всегда хотела отправиться в необычное путешествие, по пути рисуя карты тех мест, где мне удастся побывать.

— И это может быть опасно.

Картограф пожала плечами.

— Тебя это не сильно волнует, раз уж ты решил искать Чёртову дюжину. Тем более, я видела, как ловко ты справился с ирами.

Диппер вздохнул.

— Хорошо, допустим… — охотник вдруг опомнился, — но как же твоя семья? Она не будет против?

— А, — девушка беспечно махнула рукой, — я, если что, оставила им записку.

— И сбежала?

— Точно.

Пайнс весело хмыкнул, а Вэнди спросила:

— А твоя семья не была против?

Парень развеселился сильнее.

— Не знаю. Я тоже сбежал.

Кордрой сначала удивлённо посмотрела на него, а затем рассмеялась, закрыв лицом руками. Спустя несколько минут девушка вытерла платком слёзы, выступившие от смеха, и кивнула на свободное место рядом. Диппер с удовольствием присел, вытянув всё ещё уставшие ноги.

— Сегодня хорошее море?

— Разве ты сам не видел? — Вэнди прищурилась.

— Не думаю, что разбираюсь, — он усмехнулся.

— Да, спокойное, а волны небольшие. Думаю, их цвет — мой любимый, — девушка откинулась назад, на стену каюты, — раз уж мы теперь путешествуем вместе, думаю, нам стоит узнать друг друга получше.

— Разумно.

Диппер хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в дверь снова постучали.

В этот раз Пайнс только вздохнул и выразительно посмотрел на соседку, как бы намекая, что теперь её очередь вставать и идти открывать.

Там оказался тот самый торговец, владелец корабля и просто не очень приятный мужчина. Однако выглядел он очень бледным и чем-то встревоженным.

— Господин охотник, к нам кто-то приближается.

Диппер недоумённо приподнял бровь и переглянулся с Вэнди. Та развела руками.

На палубе собралось много народу, и все они вглядывались вдаль, откуда к торговому кораблю приближалось что-то неизвестное. Но чем ближе оно подплывало, тем чётче выступали очертания массивного корабля с громадными чёрными парусами и золотой, ярко сверкающей гальюнной фигурой в виде русалки. Она будто бы кричала, протягивая вперёд иссушённую тонкую руку. И золото смотрелось не величественно, а скорее зловеще.

— Одноглазый череп! — прокричал кто-то, — это же корабль Билла Сайфера!

Пайнс медленно перевёл взгляд наверх, всматриваясь в очертания флага.

Во владениях своей семьи он никогда не слышал об этом пирате, но имя отчего-то казалось знакомым. Глубоко задумавшись, Диппер не обратил внимания на Вэнди, которая чуть не свалилась за борт, слишком сильно вытянувшись для лучшего обзора.

«Билл Сайфер. Точно».

Он слышал это имя из уст пьяницы в очередной таверне. В том самом городе, где кракен каким-то образом вылез в порт.

Пайнс нахмурился и снова внимательно посмотрел на пиратский корабль, пока торговец, упав на колени, судорожно пытался припомнить строчки из какой-либо молитвы. Члены команды тоже не знали, что делать, а нанятая охрана резко побледнела и потеряла весь свой воинственный вид.

Вэнди же криво усмехнулась и оглянулась на новоявленного товарища.

— Вот мы и попали в очередное приключение, парень. 


	5. Месть королевы золота

Яркое солнце светило прямо в глаза, отчего девушка, лежащая на кровати, поморщилась. Как бы Мэйбл не хотелось вставать ранним утром, она понимала, что ей всё равно нужно было собрать лесные травы для будущей мази от ожогов. Время суток очень сильно влияет на свойства магических растений, и если Пайнс действительно собирается стать стоящим лекарем, она не должна относиться к сбору ингредиентов для лекарств и отваров спустя рукава.

Так что если девушка сейчас продолжит валяться на кровати, её наставница будет сильно недовольна. Прямо как в прошлый раз, когда Мэйбл ещё несколько недель не могла нормально присесть и проклинала человека, который первый придумал наказывать провинившихся учеников розгами. Не то чтобы её сильно устыдили (скорее совсем нет), но повторения не хотелось. В стези лекарей доставалось даже аристократам.

Диппер на её страдания лишь насмешливо щурился и убегал в библиотеку, в очередной раз пропадая на несколько часов. Когда парень погружался в пыльный мир битв и приключений или в очередную энциклопедию магических существ, его невозможно было дозваться. Насчёт энциклопедий: охотники, да и простые люди, каждый год находили ранее неизвестные виды или невообразимые феномены, вполне возможно являвшиеся простым трёпом, поэтому их часто переиздавали. А Диппер тщательно следил за изменениями, уже собрав неплохую коллекцию разных изданий.

С тех пор, как были придуманы чары, избавившие людей от необходимости переписывать книги вручную, они гораздо подешевели и стали доступны даже простому народу. Точнее тем, кто желал учиться и мог читать. Впрочем, чем дальше от столицы, тем меньше находилось тех, кому вообще нужны были книги.

В общем, Мэйбл совершенно не удивилась, когда уже с утра не заметила брата в его постели в соседней комнате, чья дверь осталась открытой после того, как Диппер куда-то ушёл.

Мэйбл в очередной раз тяжело вздохнула, затем поправила старое платье, уже разукрашенное кляксами от зелий. Его она одолжила (навсегда) у одной из служанок, чтобы не портить свою одежду. Хорошо, что миссис Пайнс не видела, в каком виде её дочь выходит из дома по утрам, — она была бы в ужасе.

Хоть девушка и не выспалась, она всё-таки взяла в руки плетёную корзину и направилась в сторону леса. Прохладный ветер дул в лицо, так что Мэйбл приходилось прикрываться рукой и жалеть, что она не заплела волосы в косу. Перед завтраком придётся опять расчёсываться, хотя девушка терпеть не могла это делать. Однако миссис Пайнс в вопросах внешнего вида была непреклонна.  
  
Когда брат не показался на обеде, Мэйбл почуяла неладное. Диппер, конечно, мог пропустить завтрак, но ближе к полудню голод всегда брал своё, и парень появлялся перед родными.

— Мэйбл, милая, ты не видела Диппера? — взволнованно поинтересовалась их мама, не решаясь приступить к трапезе в отсутствие сына.

Она была из тех людей, которые стремились во всём следовать традициям, поэтому считала, что наслаждаться пищей можно только, когда все собрались за столом и помолились Богу, благословившему их поля на неплохой урожай. Часто Мэйбл ловила себя на мысли, что её отпустили быть лекарем только потому, что те клялись в верности небесам. Миссис Пайнс была настолько верующим человеком, что безоговорочно доверяла лишь людям, так или иначе связанным с церковью. Супруг её во всём поддерживал, хотя временами казалось, что он соглашается лишь из нежелания спорить.

А с миссис Пайнс спорить было бесполезно.

Дипперу в этом плане повезло: после принятия нового имени у родителей почти не осталось другого выбора, кроме как смириться, даже если у охотников и была своя вера. Каждый из них видел то, чего не могли видеть другие, поэтому и воспринимал мир по-иному. Правда, Мэйбл так и не смогла выбить из брата, в чём это выражалось.

— Нет. Но он, кажется, с самого утра ушёл в библиотеку.

— Разве? — отец выгнул бровь и отложил в сторону какие-то отчёты, — я заходил туда утром, но не видел его.

— Должно быть, он ушёл тренироваться, — мисс Пайнс нахмурилась.

— Но он же сам сказал, что на некоторое время должен сделать перерыв, верно? — под конец фразы в её голове что-то щёлкнуло, и Мэйбл резко встала из-за стола, чтобы после побежать наверх и проверить комнату брата.

Родители остались внизу и взволнованно переглянулись.

Девушка резко распахнула старый шкаф, поморщившись от протяжного скрипа. Всё лежало на своих местах. Но когда Мэйбл присмотрелась, она заметила, что рубашки и одних штанов всё-таки не хватало. Именно тех, в которых Диппер предпочитал тренироваться, так как они были совершенно простыми и удобными.

Но он сам заявил сестре, что ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому резерву магии, увеличившемуся на совершеннолетие. И именно поэтому Пайнсу в ближайшее время не следует взывать к метке охотника.

И что тогда это значит?

Что её брат сотворил какую-то глупость, забыв, что этим обычно занимается она.

Мэйбл чертыхнулась — тихо, чтобы мама не услышала — и побежала в библиотеку, но её брата не оказалось и там. Стеллажи одиноко стояли покосившимися рядами, а между ними не ходил улыбчивый парень, с предвкушающей улыбкой выбирая новую захватывающую историю. Он не сидел у окна, вчитываясь в знакомые, но чуть подзабытые строчки. Диппер, казалось, знал каждую книгу в доме, отчего Мэйбл иногда ворчала на тему того, что выдуманные миры заменили ему настоящий.

Это было не так, но девушка всё равно не понимала такой любви брата к чтению.

Диппера не оказалось и на той поляне в лесу, где он обычно тренировался или просто медитировал.

Мэйбл осела на землю.

Оставалось проверить только в городе.

Пайнс сжала кулаки. Она начинала злиться. Диппер обещал, что всегда будет предупреждать её о походе в город, так как он всё-таки находился не на таком уж и близком расстоянии от поместья. Точнее, это была скорее торговая деревня, земли которой принадлежали её семье, но там всё равно можно было найти, где повеселиться.

Брат с сестрой могли бы посидеть вместе в одной из забегаловок и отметить своё совершеннолетие. Всё равно настоящий праздник не удался. Мама заметила, что одна из настоек явно хмельная, и забрала её. Правда, Диппер всё равно не особо любил алкоголь и пил тот либо по праздникам, либо когда ему надоедало отбиваться от родительских гостей с их извечным желанием похмелиться в компании с кем-то из господского дома.

В общем, Мэйбл была недовольна.

До тех пор, пока не вспомнила, что та одежда, в которой Диппер обычно выходил в город, осталась в шкафу. Семью Пайнс там узнавали в лицо, госпоже наверняка бы передали, в чём именно видели её сына.

Миссис Пайнс, когда девушка вернулась в трапезную, ходила из одного угла в другой, вздрагивая от недовольных замечаний отца по этому поводу. Их худощавый мажордом, держащий в руках дорогое вино из погреба, не решался её успокоить.

— Нашла? — миссис Пайнс резко подошла к дочери и крепко вцепилась в её запястья.

— Нет, — Мэйбл покачала головой.

Мистер Пайнс помрачнел.

— Что такое, пап? — спросила Мэйбл, и тот выразительно посмотрел на свою жену, — мам?

— Думаю… — женщина неловко отпустила чужие руки, — он обиделся на нас.

— За что?

— Диппер сказал, что ему пора бы отправиться в путешествие. Но он так молод! А если с ним что-либо случиться? Я знаю, ты не хотела отпускать его одного, но даже так… это слишком. Конечно же, я ответила ему, что категорически против этой затеи. Охотники нужны и в землях, близких к нашему дому.

Мэйбл сначала бросила непонимающий взгляд на отца и лишь потом вновь посмотрела на мать. Этот разговор точно состоялся, когда девушки не было поблизости.

Пайнс глубоко вздохнула, стараясь приглушить внутреннее негодование.

Её брат любил читать и проводить время в библиотеке. Но при этом он был жутко свободолюбив и не стерпел бы, если бы ему запретили идти навстречу своей мечте. Но, кажется, это и случилось.

Успокоиться не получилось. Мэйбл была в бешенстве.

— Да он точно сбежал из дома!

И главное — в одиночестве.

Судя по тому, что с раннего утра Диппера уже не было в комнате, сделал парень это ночью.

Девушка отпрянула от потрясённой матери и вновь побежала наверх. Когда Мэйбл встретит брата — она ему это точно припомнит. В самом деле, он должен был взять её с собой. И не только потому, что охотнику в любой момент может понадобиться помощь лекаря — хоть Пайнс и не доучилась до конца, — но и из-за того, что она вообще-то его родная сестра.

Они недавно даже поссорились на эту тему. Диппер заявил, что собирается отправиться непонятно куда — расположение проклятых сокровищ же неизвестно — совершенно один. А для Мэйбл это было немыслимо: она не могла оставаться дома в то время, как её брат каждый день рискует своей жизнью.

Действительно, с чего он взял, что имеет право веселиться без неё? Они ведь всегда делали это вместе.

Родители сразу же подняли шум, совершенно забыв про еду. Миссис Пайнс паниковала и не знала, куда себя деть; её муж отнёсся ко всему более спокойно, но явно мысленно готовился к наказанию сына, посмевшего исчезнуть.

— Это твоя вина, — грозно заявил мистер Пайнс после того, как раздал указания прислуге, — из-за тебя он с детства вбил себе в голову, что склонен к таким авантюрам.

— Что? — его жена опешила, — я всего лишь читала детям на ночь сказки!

— Вот именно.

Миссис Пайнс отвела взгляд. В каком-то плане он был прав.

Горячее сердце Диппера требовало битв, приключений и солёного моря. Его любимыми книгами всегда были истории про пиратов, дальние земли и известных мореплавателей. И ведь побег посреди ночи прямо-таки в их духе: необдуманный, но полный свободы и непокорности.

— Всё равно он скоро поймёт, что совершенно не готов к вечной опасности и сам вернётся, — заявила миссис Пайнс.

Мистер Пайнс мрачно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Через неделю, когда родители притихли и потеряли бдительность, Мэйбл сбежала вслед за братом.

***

Диппер вернул Вэнди её кривую усмешку и обернулся к команде, где уже начинались подозрительные шевеления. Один из её членов убеждал остальных, что без сопротивления команду отпустят. Мол, бродят слухи, что Сайфер орошает кровью только пиратские корабли, а на торговом судне смерть ждёт лишь капитана. И, судя по всему, за жизнь последнего никто бороться не собирался. Впрочем, Пайнс, прекрасно помнящий, как торговец общается с теми, кто не превосходит его в положении, даже не удивился.

— Где ты слышал эту чушь?! — завопил бледный торговец, поднимаясь с колен, — он убьёт всех!

— От выжившего с того корабля, — гордо заявил моряк, и Диппер понял, что его лицо ему знакомо. Он был одним из тех, кто сидел близ того пьяницы в таверне ещё прошлого города. Значит, новенький на корабле, который решил перебраться в другую команду после происшествия в городском порту. Возможно, его старый корабль превратился в один из тех завалов древесины благодаря щупальцу чудовища.

Охотник не мог промолчать.

— А он сказал, где их застали пираты? Корабль точно потопят, и всей команде придётся плыть к берегу в одной лодке. Ты можешь всерьёз утверждать, что все доберутся целыми и невредимыми? Тем более что ещё неизвестно, где ближайший остров, — Диппер иронично выгнул бровь. — Мужчина выжил, это да, но он сказал, что случилось с остальными?

Моряки в ужасе зароптали. Торговца, судя по выражению его опухшего от слёз лица, больше волновали дальнейшие убытки. Если бы он смог продать хоть часть пряностей — а вёз мужчина именно их — то частично покрыл бы потерю корабля, но надеяться на то, что Сайфер упустит часть добычи, не стоило. Пряности были редким и ценным товаром, который нужно было везти с самых дальних земель, известных их кораблям. И торговец теперь потеряет даже то золото, которое успел выручить.

Но если он переживёт встречу с морским Дьяволом, то сможет понадеяться на то, что другие корабли, которые он послал обратно в дальние земли за новыми пряностями, не устроят бунт, и он не останется бедняком до конца своих дней.

— Мы отплыли не так уж и далеко, — напряжённо ответил моряк, но взгляд его упорно соскальзывал с лица Диппера куда-то в сторону.

— Нужно сражаться! — уверенно заявила Вэнди, и команда встрепенулась.

Пиратский корабль подплывал всё ближе, и теперь были видны пушки, направленные прямо на них. Девушка бросилась наставлять оружие в ответ, но явно не справлялась с тяжёлыми ядрами, и встрепенувшаяся команда разбежалась помогать. И только сейчас охотник заметил, что в Кордрой кое-что изменилась. Её одежда была чем-то похожа на мужскую и до этого, но теперь в фигуре исчезла лишняя округлость, а волосы укоротились до плеч. Диппер немного покраснел от последних мыслей и постарался сосредоточиться.

Сейчас было не до этого. В любом случае понятно, что моряки не пустили бы девушку на борт просто так, ведь считали, что противоположный пол наводит беду.

Пайнс перевёл взгляд на притихшую охрану.

— А вы что застыли? Разве вас не нанимали именно для таких случаев?

Бледные мужчины были готовы выпрыгнуть в море прямо к акулам.

— Никто не предупреждал, что мы можем наткнуться на «Месть золотой королевы»! Этот корабль проклят, как и его капитан, у нас нет шансов!

Один из наёмников не выдержал и выпрыгнул за борт. Диппер с расширившимися от шока глазами бросился за ним, но разом замер, когда осознал, что прыгать следом было уже бесполезно.

По воде расползалось кровавое пятно, и все невольные наблюдатели столь быстрой и нелепой смерти молча переглянулись. Самоубийцам не полагались молитвы, так что первую смерть этого торгового корабля сможет оплакать лишь море.

Послышался первый выстрел.

Пайнс крепко сжал челюсти и вытащил из глубокого кармана один из заговорённых кинжалов. Нужно быть готовым к сражению. У них есть шанс выжить, несмотря на трусость наёмников. Как бы торговец не был хорош в поиске наживы, людей для своей защиты выбирать он не умел.

— Господин охотник! — мужчина был тут как тут. Диппер осторожно обернулся, чтобы наткнуться на влажные глаза, полные мольбы и отчаянного страха смерти. — Я заплачу вам сколько угодно, только спасите меня!

Не «нас», а «меня».

Пайнс поморщился.

— Я в любом случае буду сражаться с пиратами, вы могли и не просить.

— Вы будете сражаться, но не защищать меня! — мужчина покраснел от гнева. — Знаю я вас, охотников, гонющихся за славой. Забираете себе все почести, а на остальных плевать! Главное, что победили неведомую тварь, и неважно, сколько наших полегло! Клянитесь мне, что защитите! На магии клянитесь!

Диппер нахмурился и побледнел от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

«Это плохо — бить простых людей», — убеждал он себя.

А вот если бы на его месте была Мэйбл, она бы уже разбила этому торговцу лицо, наплевав на клятву лекарей.

Новый выстрел заставил парня усмехнуться и отбежать от владельца корабля, ничего не ответив. Он дал обещание Большой Медведице защищать абсолютно всех людей и не собирался от него отрекаться. Хоть иногда судьба и пыталась заставить его жалеть об этом.

Угольное ядро пробило бакборт, и Диппер отметил про себя, что подобного следовало ожидать. Корабль начал тонуть и немного завалился на бок. Неощутимо для команды, но чуткость охотника заставила Пайнса напрячься.

Месть золотой королевы, как обозвали пиратский корабль наёмники, поражала своим величием, и с такого расстояния Диппер мог рассмотреть каждую кривую ухмылку врагов, каждую золотую деталь мачты и расплывчатые узоры рун на тёмном дереве.

Последнее заставило охотника побледнеть. Он прекрасно понимал, что это означает.

Билл Сайфер — тёмный маг.

И если вспомнить все те кровавые истории, которых он успел наслушаться после того, как заинтересовался этим пиратом, то далеко не самый слабый. Иначе все его успехи в море объяснить нельзя. И при всём при этом Диппер почему-то был уверен, что ему известна лишь малая доля этих «подвигов».

Пайнс покрепче сжал кинжал. Против опытного и наверняка сильного тёмного мага у него нет шансов. Он не хотел себя обманывать. Да, магия охотников встречается намного реже, и сама по себе она сильнее, но по сравнению со столь известным пиратом Диппер был всего лишь мальчишкой.

И охотником, который также давал обещание не сдаваться.

— Эй! Парень, берегись! — успела крикнуть Вэнди, развернувшись у пушки, прежде чем корабли столкнулись.

Хлипкое дерево торгового корабля подозрительно затрещало, в то время как чужое судно осталось непозволительно целым. Возможно, руны, в которые Диппер особо не вглядывался, служили внешней защитой для таких вот случаев, но у охотника не было времени раздумывать над этим.

Он тяжело и глубоко вздохнул, сложив руки на груди крестом. Серебряный блеск глаз яркой вспышкой отразился в кинжале, всё ещё зажатом меж пальцев.

— Призыв.

Вокруг охотника заплясали серебряные цепи, стремительно образуя защитный купол. Но на этом Пайнс не остановился — он напрягся, чтобы растянуть заклятие на больший радиус. И хоть оно и действовало именно против магических существ, так как создавалось для их поимки, у купола было и другое преимущество: он останавливал окружающую разруху, укрепляя окружение владельца. Это не раз спасало Диппера, когда магические существа выходили из себя и начинали ломать всё вокруг.

Треск ломающегося корабля резко затих, и перекорёженные доски палубы замерли, когда граница щита достигла воды. К сожалению, препятствовать нападению пиратов он не мог. Так что команда Сайфера, быстро отойдя от шока, кинулась к возможной добыче.

Один из коренастых мужчин подскочил к Пайнсу, который выглядел беззащитным и немного потерянным из-за недавнего заклинания. Возможно, пират подумал, что Диппер не сможет защищаться, стараясь удержать щит. Но это было не так. Охотник дёрнул слабо светящейся ладонью, и толстая цепь, отделившись от купола, обернулась вокруг чужой шеи. Мужчина судорожно вздохнул, не сразу понимая, что это всего лишь иллюзия, не действующая на людей. Для них у охотников были совершенно иные приёмы. Например, стремительный прыжок вперёд и взмах кинжалом.

Густая красная кровь залила манжет некогда белоснежной рубашки, и пират с перерезанным горлом упал навзничь. А Диппер тем временем ловко развернулся, отражая с помощью испачканного ножа свинцовую пулю. Другой пират присвистнул, наткнувшись на грозный взгляд серебряных глаз. Жаль, что он не понимал, что для охотника сейчас — всего лишь медленный соперник, попусту потерявший лишние секунды времени.

Диппер не обманывал себя. Он клялся защищать людей, но и не отрекался от убийств. В одиночном путешествии охотника, полном приключений и трагедий незнакомцев, могло случиться всё что угодно.

Тем более, эти пираты могли уже и не быть людьми. Кто знает, что на уме у одного из тёмных магов?

Некоторые стереотипы всегда имеют под собой нешуточную основу.

Послышался выстрел револьвера, и другой пират, маячивший рядом с торговцем, схватился за окровавленную грудь. Пайнс поморщился от запаха пороха и солёной крови, мимолётно убедившись, что Вэнди, вставшая на защиту этой разжиревшей туши, в полном порядке.

А потом он заметил его.

Высокого мужчину с широкими плечами, шальными золотыми глазами — или одним, ведь второй был скрыт чёрной повязкой — и растрёпанными светлыми волосами. Если бы не его широкая ухмылка и уверенная походка победителя, полностью гармонирующая с традиционным пиратским стилем одежды — рубашка, распахнутая на крепкой груди, капитанская мантия и сползшая на бок чёрная шляпа — охотник бы и не подумал, что перед ним тёмный маг.

Слишком обманчиво. Слишком завораживает.

Диппер оторопело моргнул, когда осознал, что Билл Сайфер — об ошибке не могло быть и речи — смотрит прямо на него. Своим насмешливым золотым глазом, в глубине которого уже заплясали тени. Воздух в округе ощутимо потяжелел, и Пайнс с ужасом понял, что его щит окружило чужое заклинание, усиленно ломающее последнюю надежду на то, что торговый корабль не потонет.

Оставался только один вариант, который мог бы хоть немного изменить ход сражения. Серебро в глазах охотника замерцало, выдавая его волнение и усталость. Но он сможет. Как-нибудь сможет. Ведь за его плечами не только собственная жизнь.

— Я взываю к вам, Белая Медведица и семь мудрецов, выбравших мне имя. Прошу вас, не откажите в помощи.

Глаза парня, как и метка на лбу, ярче полыхнули серебряным светом, и вдруг всё вокруг медленно начало подниматься в воздух. Диппер медленно осел на пол, стараясь удержать заклинание, а Вэнди, уже наученная горьким опытом, ловко перекувырнулась в воздухе и застрелила ещё парочку пиратов, нелепо взмахнувших враз обмякшими руками.

— Занятно, — вдруг раздался глубокий бархатный голос прямо над головой Диппера.

Охотник силой заставил себя поднять голову, уже зная, кого он увидит.

Билл Сайфер, всё также нагло ухмыляясь, парил прямо перед ним. И никакое заклинание метки, казалось, не причиняло ему особого беспокойства.

— Я был довольно слабым соперником, верно? — Пайнс приподнял уголок губ в горькой усмешке.

— Отнюдь, — золотой глаз прищурился, — я только в очередной раз убедился, что ты будешь весьма ценным приобретением.

— О чём вы? — еле выдавил Диппер заплетающимся от усталости языком.

Морской Дьявол и по совместительству капитан проклятого корабля под названием «Месть золотой королевы» с довольной ухмылкой закрыл охотнику глаза тёплой шершавой ладонью. Серебряный огонь уже потух, а парня повело от металлического запаха крови и чего-то пряного, так что он сам не заметил, как провалился во тьму.

С его обмороком и заклинание метки потеряло свою силу. А щит-купол начал медленно разрушаться, и торговый корабль вновь продолжил свой путь на морское дно.

Сайфер поднял на руки свою законную добычу, которую столь долго искал, и обернулся к остаткам своей команды. Впрочем, по сравнению с их невольными жертвами пострадали немногие.

— Выкиньте за борт эти бесполезные мешки костей, что отчего-то решили называться моей командой, и сгрузите на корабль золото.

Пираты радостно закричали, и Билл обвёл насмешливым взглядом рыдающего торговца, что когда-то был владельцем этого тонущего судна.

Выглядел он слишком жалко и нелепо, отчего Билл даже разрешил моряку-предателю избить его до полусмерти. Сам он никогда бы не притронулся к отребью.

— Благодарю, что дали последовать за вами! — моряк, сдавший маршрут корабля, самодовольно улыбнулся, преисполненный чувством собственного достоинства.

Ну что ж, вот и новое пушечное мясо для следующей перестрелки с другими пиратами. На долгий срок принимать человека, что уже однажды предал, Сайфер не собирался.

— Поторапливайтесь. Мы и так задержались здесь достаточно долго.

Билла отвлекло неловкое покашливание. Мужчина окинул медленным и безразличным взглядом девушку в мужской одежде. Вроде бы она следовала за охотником и убила не меньше его бывших людей, чем сам Диппер Пайнс.

— Куда вы его несёте?

Сайфер отчётливо видел её страх, который та тщательно скрывала за показной бравадой.

Это нелепое зрелище ещё больше улучшило его настроение, так что Билл даже решил ответить.

— А ты как думаешь, маленькая лгунья?

Вэнди сглотнула вязкую слюну в миг пересохшем горле.

— Я неплохой картограф, так что возьмите меня с собой, — девушка собралась и с вызовом посмотрела в лицо этому статному мужчине, в каждом хищном движении которого сквозило опасностью и тьмой.

У неё не было другого пути, кроме как последовать за Диппером.

— Довольно смело, — Билл растянул губы в насмешливой усмешке и развернулся, чтобы наконец-то вернуться на свой корабль, молчаливым страданием зовущий своего хозяина обратно.

И то, что капитан не убил эту Кордрой, ясно дало понять остальным, что он принял её предложение.


End file.
